New Beginnings
by Chloe McMurray
Summary: Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. UPDATED. SamPhoebe pairing and DeanBuffy pairing. Buffy meets Dean one night and they hit it off but will obstacles along the way ruin Buffy and Dean's chance at love.
1. Meetings

New Beginnings

Crossover with Supernatural Buffy/Dean

Setting Cleveland 2007

" Look Sam, I don't see why we have to stop here," said the oldest Winchester.

" This coming from someone who obeys dads every order."

"Yeah, but this time I don't feel like following orders."

"What's a matter, Dean. Why don't you want to…I mean this is what dad told us to do, where he told us to go."

" I just don't wanna be here."

"What is it?" Come on Dean tell me.

"Look Sammy I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine."

Across Town

"God, I'm so bored," replied Buffy. "You know I really don't think that the Powers that Be are really trying anymore."

As the words left her mouth, a demon appeared.

"Well looks like I'm finally getting some action."

Just as the demon was about to attack, two men appeared out of no where and started fighting the demon.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The two Winchester boys finished of the demon.

"Excuse me, could you please care to explain what the HELL you are doing," yelled Buffy.

"Umm, I think we just saved your life," replied Dean.

"Last time I checked I didn't need help doing MY job," said Buffy

"Wait, your job," asked Sam.

"Uh yeah."

"And that would be," ask Dean

"She's the Slayer," came a voice from the shadows.


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2

Previously

"Shes the slayer," came a voice from the shadows.

"Oh, okay," said Sam. "Wait what's a slayer?"

"Well since I'm her, the slayer, I quess I better explain," said Buffy

"I'm listening," said Dean

"Well in every generation there's one girl, me, she alone fights the monsters, demons that go bump in the night."

"How long have...asked Dean

"Since I was fifteen."

"Hah, we've got you beat," replied a very cocky Dean.

"What?" asked Buffy

"You see we've been doing since...Sam paused

"Since my wife died 22 years ago," finished John

"How'd she die?

"There was a demon, we think, umm it pinned her to the ceiling and there were flames," said Dean

"Oh I'm sorry. I lost my mom too, a couple of years ago. Not by demons but I still kind of now what you're going through.

And in an instant there was something, a spark between Buffy and Dean that seem to grow since they met.

TBC


	3. One ass kicking, and a glance

chapter 3

"Look where are you guys staying tonight?"

"Umm... I think in a nearby motel," said Sam.

"No, It's too dangerous, I have some extra space at my house and Dawn's not home so one of you guys can crash in her room."

"We wouldn't want to impose," said John.

"Yeah, we'll get a motel," said Dean

"No, guys it's no problem, besides I'd feel much better knowing that you guys are safe."

"Okay, um... we'll follow you," said John

"I'm walkin, so...

"How bout we give you a ride and you just give us directions, said Dean

"Uh, you know what, how bout I give you directions and I finish up here," said Buffy

"Look I don't wanna leave you here by yourself," said Dean

"I'm pretty capible of handling myself, slayer here remember."

"Dad, why don't you and Sam go to Buffy's house and I'll stay with her."

"Dean, I really don't...said Buffy

"Look, I'd feel much better if I stayed with you and that way you can fill me in on what exactly it is that you slay, said Dean

"Um.. Fine."

Buffy gave Sam and John the directions and as they drove away leaving just herself and Dean, Buffy began to get a little uneasy with Dean being there. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Dean, this is really something I feel like I should be doing on my own. I just don't want...

"Look, you're stuck with me. I'm not leaving you."

"Fine, but if we get attacked and you get hurt, I'm telling your father."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

As the words left his lips, a demon came out of no where knocking him on his ass.

"Told ya," said Buffy as she started to kick a bit of demon ass.

Dean got up and tried to help but all that happened was Dean getting throw into a tombstone.

"God damnmit, Dean, Buffy said as she flipped over the demon and snapped his neck.

She rushed over to Dean and helped him up.

"I am so telling your father."

"Well, I woulda had him if this thing hadn't gotten in my way."

"Yeah, Yeah blame it all on the big rock in the way."

As the two shared a moment, neither of them knew what lerked in the shadows.

TBC

Who do you think I should have in the shadows?

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER


	4. Chapter 4 through 7

Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY: Buffy and Dean were so caught up in one another, that neither of them noticed that they were being  
watched from the shadows.

Back to the Chapter  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, my head broke my fall."  
"I am so sorry," Buffy said noticing the bruise slowly starting to form on Dean's head.  
"No, it's my fault, I never know when to quit."  
"Yeah well I never know my own strength."  
Buffy was so wrapped up in Dean's eyes that she didn't see Angel appearing from the shadows.  
"Hello Buffy," said Angel  
"Angel, what are you doing here and don't give me that "I'm just checking up" shit."  
"Buffy, can we talk somewhere in private."  
"No, Angel, anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Dean."  
"Okay...Buffy can we please go somewhere private and talk," Angel said in that whiny why can't the attention be on  
me.  
"I'm Dean and you are...?"  
"I'm Angel, Buffy's boyfriend."  
"Ex-boyfriend. Look Angel..."  
"Buffy, we really have to get going."  
"Oh, shit that's right, your dad and Sam are waiting for us back at the house."  
"Look Angel, why don't you meet me at Cesario's tomorrow around 1. We'll talk then okay."  
"Fine."  
Buffy was so wrapped up in helping Dean that she really didn't care to see if Angel had already left.  
"Are you sure you're okay."  
"Yeah my head broke my fall."  
"So not funny, let's get you to my house."  
"I told you I'm fine."  
"God I am so sorry about Angel, he can be a bit of a..."  
"Poofhead, yeah I figured."  
"Wait, where did you hear that word?"  
"I heard it earlier and it just seem to apply to him.  
"Yeah it's what Spike calls him as well."  
"Who's Spike?"  
"He's kind of my ex. We had this thing about 2 years ago and it ended bad."  
Dean flashed her the "tell me more" look.  
"It happened during a bad part of my life."  
"Okay, I didn't mean to press, I'm sorry."  
"No, it's okay. I just don't really like to talk about it."  
"Again, I'm sorry."  
As they continued talking, they didn't notice a pissed off John and Sam on the front porch.  
"So, what took you guys so long," asked Sam  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE," yelled John, noticing the bruise forming on her face.  
"Dad, don't yell. There was a demon and we got attacked, I got thrown and my face caught a headstone."  
"I'm sorry, I just..."  
"I know."  
"You okay, Dean."  
"Yeah Sammy, I'm fine."  
"Okay guys, why don't I show you around. There are two spare bedrooms and well, there's the couch."  
"That's fine, umm, I'll take the couch," said Sam.  
"Okay, I'll grab some sheets and blankets for you, and I'll show John and Dean their rooms."  
"Dean, I really don't think you should be left alone, you might have a concussion," said Buffy.  
"I'm fine, really."  
"I agree," said John.  
"I said I'm fine, Dad."  
"All right, jeez."  
"Let's bring the level of testosterone down a bit. Here you go Sam," said Buffy handing Sam  
the blankets.  
"Thanks, Buffy," said Sam  
"You're welcome. Okay, I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning. Night, Dean.  
Sam, John, good-night."  
"Good-night Buffy," said the Winchester men.  
"I'll see you in the morning guys."

TBC  
Next chapter will be longer

Chapter 5  
"Good morning guys," said Buffy as Dean, Sam and John walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning," replied the Winchester Men.  
"How'd you guys sleep?"  
"Fine," said Dean "You?"  
"Fine, okay, we have pancakes and cereal, of course. The plates are in the cupboard and there's fresh coffee and orange juice in the fridge. Help yourself, I'm gonna go take a shower. Also there is enough for seconds so help yourself."  
"What about you," asked Dean  
"I've already eaten, besides I have a meeting that I have to get ready for."  
"Ok, thanks," said Dean.  
"No problem," said Buffy as she disappeared up the stairs.  
"What meeting," asked John  
"Oh, a business meeting with an old colligue," lied Dean as he took a bite of his pancakes.  
"Huh," said John.  
"What kind of business?"  
"I don't know Sammy, I didn't ask."  
MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS  
"God I so don't want to do this. Why does he always have to show up and throw my life into complete and utter chaos? Why does he have to reck everything I've work so hard to acheive? I have finally moved on completely and he just shows up out of no where expecting me to take him back. Last night was great, I got to actually have a decent conversation with a man without any demon talk for once and it get interrupted by a demon and then Angel goes and fucks up this moment between Dean and I. God all I wanted to do is just kiss him, his lips looked so kissable and his eyes god, his eyes I was completely lost in them. Uhhh, I have to hurry up, this damn thing better be over fast. Then I can be rid of him, finally free of Sir Broods Alot."  
BACK DOWNSTAIRS  
"So, Dean, you and Buffy looked pretty wrapped up in conversation as you guys were walking up to the house," said Sam.  
"We were, but... it's comicated Sam."  
"How is it complicated?"  
"Her ex is back in town and I can tell he wants her back and I just..."  
"What? It's not like she's yours."  
"You weren't there Sam, you didn't see what went down and there was something between us and I guess I kind of feel threatened by this guy. I guess I have this need to just protect her from him."  
"Wow!"  
"What?'  
"You hit your head pretty hard last night, didn't you?"  
"Shut up Sammy!"  
"I'm sorry, it's just you don't sound like yourself. I don't know I guess it's weird."  
"What's weird?"  
"How serious you're acting. Your acting like..."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you're in love. I have never seen you act like this, over any of your girlfriends."  
"Really, maybe it's... no it can't be, I mean we just met and it's too fast and I..."  
"Calm down, no one said you had to get married tommorrow. It just might be the real thing."  
"How do I know Sammy?"  
"You just do."  
"Hey guys," said Buffy interrupting the conversation. "Uh Dean, can I talk to you for a minute."  
"Sure," said Dean pulling Buffy to the side. "What's up?"  
"Can you come with me, to meet Angel. It's just that I don't trust him and I would really feel safe if you were there with me."  
"Okay, just let me go get changed."  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it."  
"No problem. I'll be right back."  
"What was that all about," asked John  
"Nothing, I just asked Dean if he'd come with me."  
"To the meeting?"  
"Uh.. Yeah, it's just I don't feel safe meeting this person alone and I'd feel better if someone was there with me."  
"Oh, who's this person you're meeting."  
"Just an old friend."  
"Old boyfriend you mean."  
"Yeah, umm...  
"Oh, SO YOU'RE USING MY SON TO MAKE HIM JEALOUS."  
"No, John it's not like that."  
"REALLY, CAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK IT'S LIKE. YOU WANT THIS OLD BOYFRIEND OF YOURS BACK, SO YOU FIGURE DEAN'S A GOOD WAY IN DOING SO. WELL NO FUCKING WAY IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN, I WILL NOT LET YOU DRAG MY SON INTO THIS LIFE OF YOURS."  
"DAD, that's enough," said Dean walking back into the room. "WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I AM IN THIS LIFE AS IS SAM. I'VE BEEN IN THIS LIFE SINCE THE DAY MOM DIED REMEMBER..."  
"Dean, calm down," said Buffy grabbing a hold of Dean's arm.  
"Sorry, I'll be back later."  
"Dean..."  
"No Dad, no. Let's go Buffy," said Dean leading Buffy from the house.

TBC  
Angel jealousy and More John being completely insensitive. I don't own Cesario's, Shakespere does but in this case it's a restaurant and I don't own Buffy or Dean, though I wish I owned Dean.

Chapter 6  
"I'm sorry about how my dad acted back there."  
"No, it's fine, he's just being a dad.  
"But still, he had no right to yell at you the way he did."  
"Well thank you. I don't think I've ever had someone stick up for me, well as fast as you anyway."  
"It was my pleasure. So you really don't trust this Angel guy do you?"  
"No, not anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"He works for an evil lawfirm and I just stop trusting in him ages ago."  
"Oh, wait an evil lawfirm?"  
"Yeah, it's called Wolfram and Hart."  
"I've heard of them. Well you're right about one thing,it is an evil lawfirm."  
"Soooo,..."  
"Well.."  
"Why is this so hard, I mean talking to you?"  
"I don't know," said Dean turning to face Buffy. "But what I do know is that I like talking to you."  
"Me too."  
"It's looks like were here and looks like he's been here awhile. I'll be waiting right here if you need me, all right," said Dean as he caressed Buffy's cheek.  
"What's he doing here?"  
"He's here to... he's here to make me feel comfortable and safe."  
"And you don't feel safe with me or comfortable?"  
"Not for a long time, Angel. Asking the same question I asked last night. What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I've shansued, Buffy."  
"So..."  
"I'm human."  
"What's your point?"  
"Now we can be together, Buffy this is what we've been waiting for."  
"No Angel this is what you've been waiting for. I've moved on."  
"But Buffy...," said Angel in a whiny voice.  
"No Angel, I've moved on and so should you."  
"Buffy we're soulmates, you know that."  
"No, you may think were soulmates but I don't. What we had wasn't an everlasting love, it was just teenage puppy love and.."  
"And what, you think what you have with Dean is everlasting love?"  
"I don't know, we just met. But at least I trust him and.."  
"You trust him? Buffy you just met him and you trust him? What about me?"  
"Yes I trust him and no, I don't trust you. I haven't for a long time."  
"But Buffffyyyyy," said Angel in a whiny voice.  
"No Angel. This was a bad idea, I never should have came," said Buffy getting up to leave.  
"Buffy, wait," said Angel grabbing her arm  
"DEEEAAANNN, let go of me Angel," said Buffy pulling her arm from Angel's grasp.  
"I'm coming, Buffy."  
"Dean, get me out of here please."  
"Do you really think, that you can have a normal life with this guy?"  
"Yeah Angel, I do."  
"That is so... Pathetic. How do you think you could possibly have a normal life with this guy? He seems about as normal as I did when we first met."  
Angel never saw it coming as Dean's fist collided with Angel's jaw.  
"Dean," said Buffy taking Dean's hand in her's to look for any damge.  
Angel looked on in complete shock, he had really lost her. He lost he to this guy, well he wasn't going to stand for this. Buffy was his and his only.  
"Stay away from... Can I call you my girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, I guess you can."  
"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, or I swear to god I will kick your ass!"  
"Your girlfriend, you'll never be able to keep her happy or satisfied for that matter. Buffy needs a bit of monster in her man and Deany boy you're not it."  
Angel never had a chance to say anything else, because the last thing he saw was Dean and Buffy's fist fly toward his face.  
"Leave Cleveland Angel and don't come back or I'll kill you."  
"This isn't over Buffy, not by a long shot," Angel said walking away  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Before you do, there are somethings you have to know first."

TBC

Chapter 7  
PREVIOUSLY: "Before you do, there are somethings you have to know first."

BACK to the the Chapter:  
"Ok, should I be scared."  
"No, at least I hope not. Um, I'm not just the slayer."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not just the slayer, I'm... I'm, god this is so hard."  
"Just breathe, okay, just breathe. Okay tell me."  
"I'm half witch, but a good witch," said Buffy when she saw a look of panic flash across Dean's face.  
"Okayyy, so you're half witch and half slayer or human or what."  
"No, half whitelighter. The witch part of me is Charmed."  
"Whitelighter? Charmed?"  
"Whitelighters are guardian angels for witches and future whitelighters. And I'm a Charmed one, uh, the Charmed Ones are 3, well in my case 4, they're sister witches stemming down from the Warren line and my twin sister and I..."  
"Woah, wait twin sister. There are two of you."  
"No, Paige and I are fraternal twins, we were born the same time like 2 minutes apart. I'm the youngest of 5. Prue who died a couple of years ago..."  
"Baby, I'm so sorry."  
"Thanks, um Piper, Phoebe, Paige and myself."  
"Okay, I'm seeing a "P" pattern here. How come your name doesn't begin with a P?"  
"My middle name is Patricia-Anne. Another thing is I'm more of the slayer than a Charmed one. I'm mean I have all my powers, but I don't fight with my sisters, demons I mean."  
"Okay, so your name is Buffy Patricia-Anne Summers?"  
"Yep, well Summers-Halliwell."  
"When I found out I was adopted and the story behind it, I kept the Summers and just hyphend in the Halliwell."  
"Anything else I should know."  
"My powers. Um, the one I can show you better than I can tell you."  
"Show me?"  
"Orbing, um, follow me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Someplace where there are no eyes. I can't risk exposure, the last time that happened, I lost my sister and I can't go through that again. I almost lost it when Prue died."  
"Baby I'm sorry. Okay, show me what you can do."  
"Put your hands around my waste and hold on, don't let go."  
As they orbed off, neither noticed a shadow watching their every move.  
SECONDS LATER  
"Woah, that was..."  
"Yeah, that's what I said the first time I orbed. Just breathe."  
"Holy shit, are we in Paris?"  
"That we are."  
"Is that?"  
"Yes, that would be the Eiffel Tower."  
"My god, this is incredible. Okay what else can you do?"  
"I can blow things up, freeze things not actually freeze things like ice, I can move things with my mind but in my case it's orbed telekenisis, um.. watch. Candle," said Buffy as the candle orbed into her hand.  
"Okay, anything else?'  
"Um, I get premonitions, I can levitate and I can also throw fire balls."  
"Fire balls?"  
"Um...," Buffy flicked her hand and a ball of fire came out of her hand."  
"Holy shit," said Dean  
"I'm sorry, to much at once."  
"No not that. That was just... wow. I don't think I've ever seen anything like that."  
"My bosses, the Elders felt that since I was the slayer, I need a quicker way besides a stake to dust vamps. Shit, look at the time, we better go."  
"Before we leave, um," said Dean pulling Buffy into a kiss. Buffy didn't resist either, she just melted the instant his lips touched hers and she felt herself kissing him back. She felt his tongue caress her lower lip and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. After a few moments of kissing, they stopped to catch their breath.  
"Wow," said Buffy  
"I agree, can we do that again."  
"Later, right now we have to get back to the house, your dad and Sam are probably worried."  
"Okay, don't drop me."  
"Very funny, holldd onn," she said as the orbed back to Cleveland.  
BUFFY's LIVING ROOM  
"HOLY SHIT," yelled Sam as Buffy and Dean orbed into the living room  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT," yelled John  
"That was orbing Dad," said Dean  
"ORBING? AND HOW THE FUCK DID SHE DO THAT?"  
"STOP YELLING DAD AND I'LL EXPLAIN. WELL WE'LL EXPLAIN."  
"Okay, start talking, How did she do that?"  
"It's in her blood."  
"In her blood?"  
"Yeah, she's a...," Dean said flashing a "can I tell them look"  
"Go ahead."  
"She's a witch."  
"A WITCH," said John who was about to pull his gun  
"Before you do anything drastic Dad, she's a Charmed one," said Dean stepping in front of Buffy "She's a good witch."  
"Really, I've heard about the Charmed ones. There not so good," said John turning to Dean "Go ahead Buffy, tell him."  
"Tell me what?"  
"About her sisters and herself being not so good."  
"That was that one time and that wasn't our fault."  
"Babe, what's he talking about?"  
"BABE," asked John  
"A couple of months before Prue died, she was kidnapped by a warlock and she ended up married by a high priestess and married the warlock, and in turn the evil priestess was able to turn the book evil, which made us evil and we were bad, I mean really bad. Piper turned the wedding planners into a pig in a blanket and an ice sculpture, and it was just really bad. But it was only for a day, and Leo erased everyone's memory, so that they couldn't expose us. Did I mention it wasn't our fault."  
"Okay, I understand, don't worry alright."  
"What about past lives, huh Buffy?"  
"That wasn't Phoebe's fault either."  
"Huh?"  
"Phoebe was evil in her past life, but that was only because she fell in love with a warlock named Antoine and.."  
"What about you Buffy?"  
"What are you talking about Dad?"  
"I was also evil in my past life, I fell in love with Antoine's cousin Caleb who was also a warlock and the four of us were really bad, until Phoebe got vanquised. Antoine went into hiding along with Caleb and my past life but someone vanquished Caleb and myself over 30 years ago, so."  
"Okay I understand that also. Babe we have so much to talk about."  
"Babe," asked John  
"Can we talk me later, I'm just so tired and in need of a much needed nap."  
"DEAN, explain," asked John  
"I asked Buffy to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Now I will explain later, but right now I am taking Buffy upstairs and we are going to take a nap, we are both really tired."  
UPSTAIRS in Buffy's Room  
"I'm sorry about my dad."  
"No, it's okay. He's just worried about you. Can I ask you a guestion?"  
"Sure."  
"How did your mom die?"  
"Uh,..."  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"No, I'll tell you. It's just that, the way she died was horrible. I didn't see it but Dad told me what happened. Sam was 6 months old when it happened. The demon was after Sammy, why we don't know, but mom stopped the demon from whatever it was doing and he ended up killing her. Dad told me that she was pinned to the ceiling and there was a slash of blood across her stomach and before he do anything to help, flames shot out from behind her and surrounded her. We've been looking for this demon and fighting anything that might lead us to him."  
"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay. What about you why were you given up for adoption."  
"Because it was forbidden for whitelighters to be with their charges. I don't know why exactly but when my mom met Sam, yes his name was Sam, she... I quess she fell in love and when my parents got together, Paige and I were the result of that affair. So, mom and dad seperated us and Paige had more of a troubled life than I did, well until I became the slayer anyway. Paige's adopted parents ended up dying in a car accident and mine seperated. Paige became a Charmed one and I stuck to my slayer duties. I even died.. twice, but somehow I always managed to get brought back."  
"You..You died."  
"Yeah. Baby it was no big deal, well the second time was, but the first time I drowned and Xander brought me back. I was dead for like a minute."  
"But you were still dead," said Dean giving Buffy a quick kiss "and I guess that scares me a bit. How'd you die the second time?"  
"The was this hell god, Glory, she was looking for this key, which is Dawn, my baby sister..."  
"Wait, you have another sister?"  
"Yeah, but she wasn't real until my 21st (I'm guessing here.). There were these monks and they transformed the Key into a sister that I would protect with my life, and I did. Dawn ended up kidnapped by Glory and we were too late to stop Glory from opening the portal, so the only way to close it, was to give it blood, my blood. I couldn't let her die, so I told her that I loved her and I jumped into the portal, it closed, I died and I..."  
"You what?"  
"I went to heaven."  
"Holy shit."  
"Yeah, I know but Willow, another one of my best friends, Xanders the other one, anyway, Willow thought that when I died that I was trapped in some kind of hell dimension, so her, Xander, Tara and Anya, did a spell and brought me back. She didn't know that I was in heaven or that I was happy or that I would wake up in my coffin..."  
"Wait, you woke up in your coffin?"  
"Yes, and I had to dig my way out. I don't think I have ever been that scared."  
"Oh, baby," said Dean pulling Buffy into his arms "I am so sorry baby."  
"There was nothing you could do about it. I got through it, with some help from Spike..."  
"Who's Spike?"  
"Spike's a.. well was a neutered vampire that fought by my side and we ended up getting involved and it was just bad. No matter how many times I tried to end it, I still went back to him, because at the time he was the only thing that I could feel. I felt empty and hollow and he just seemed to make everything better. But it was unhealthy and I ended things. Can I go to sleep now?"  
"Yeah, we have so much talking to do later."  
"You mean even more than we've already talked?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Fine," said Buffy laying down "Stay with me?"  
"Yeah," said Dean laying down beside here and pulling her into his arms.  
Before they knew it they were both feel into a deep sleep.

TBC with Dean and Buffy cuddling, more questions from John and Sam actually gets to put his two sense in and the Charmed ones and Leo of course will be making their apperances very soon. I hope I'm not confusing you all.


	5. Chapter 8 through 11

Chapter 8

"Dad, you're not going to do anything drastic are you? I mean Buffy seems like she's been through enough in her life and for once Dean seems happy."

"No Sam, I'm not. Buffy said she's a Charmed One, they have a book that may be able to help us with finding out what killed Mary."

"Dad be careful."

"Don't worry Sam. The quicker this ends, the quicker you and Dean can have a normal life."

"Dad, don't, for once let Dean make his own decisions, let him be happy."

"It's not her Sam, it's her life. She's surrounded by the one thing that I don't want you and Dean in and once this is over, once this demon is dead. I don't want you or Dean in this life."

"But Dad,..."

"No Sam, that's final."

BACK UPSTAIRS

"Hey," said Buffy

"Hey, have a nice nap?

"Yeah, I did. You?"

"Best nap of my life," said Dean pulling Buffy into a kiss.  
"Wow!"

"I agree."

"Oh my God!"

"Whar?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

"What?"

"My sisters, they can help."

"Help with what?"  
"Help with finding the demon that killed your mom," said Buffy climbing out of bed and heading downstairs.

"Buffy, slow down, wait for me."

DOWNSTAIRS

"Buffy, wait for me," said Dean as he caught up with Buffy.

"Sorry, just stay right here. Paaaiiggeee, bring Phoebe. Leo bring Piper."

"Buff, what's going on?"  
"Just watch, said Buffy as Paige orbed in Phoebe and Leo with Piper.

"Holy.."

"Yes, I know babe, shit."

"Hey sweetie," said Phoebe

"Hey guys."

"Buffy, what the hell?"

"Don't freak Piper. This is Dean, he's my boyfriend, but him and his Dad and Sam."

"Okay, honey. Just slow down," said Paige

"There's this demon and it killed their mom 22 years and it killed Sam's girlfriend a couple of months ago."

"Sweetie, you're babbling," said Piper

"What she's basically trying to say," said Dean "Is that my Dad, Sam and I need your help."

"Okay," said Leo "What's it look like?"

"Hang on, Daaadddd, Saaammm."

"Jeez, Dean," said Buffy covering her ears.

"Sorry, babe."

"Yeah Dean," said Sam

"Meet... uh"  
"We're Buffy's sisters," said Piper "We're the Charmed Ones."

"Really," said John

"Yes," said Phoebe "I hear you need our help."

"We don't need your help," said John

"But Dad, weren't you just saying," asked Sam

"Sam," said John throwing Sam a "shut it" look

"Yes, we do Dad," said Dean "We need their help."

"Dean!"

"No Dad, I want this over with. I want to be with Buffy without having to worry that this demon is coming after her. I want to be able to have a life with her, maybe even marry her one day."

"Dean?"  
"It's true, god Buffy. I know it's happening so fast and trust me I'm scared too, but for some reason I'm falling in love with you and it's happening so fast."

"I know, I feel the same way and it scares me, I don't know how or why, but I'm falling in love with you too and it's happening way to fast."

"We'll just take it one day at a time, okay," said Dean pulling Buffy into his arms.

The sisters, Leo, Sam and John just looked on in complete and utter shock. Phoebe could feel the love growing between that two.

"Wait a minute," said Piper "When exactly did you guys meet?"

"Ummm, a couple of nights ago."

"A couple of nights ago, Buffy how do you know you can trust him," asked Piper

"I agree with Piper," said Leo

"I just can, Piper. I trust him more than I've trusted any guy whose been in my life. Well except Leo and I can talk to him for hours and Piper you have to believe me when I say, I've never felt like this before."

"We do sweetie," said Phoebe "I can feel it."

"Huh," asked Dean

"She's an empath," said Buffy

"Again, I say huh?"

"She can feel others emotions," said Paige

"Exactly," said Buffy

"Oh."

"Are you even sure it's the real thing," asked Piper "I mean you don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to love."

"Hey," said Phoebe

"Well it's true," said Piper

"Yeah, You're right, but still."

"Okay, enough," said Paige "What'd you need?"

"Um, there's this demon and I've never heard of it before and Leo, maybe you have."

"Maybe, what's it do?"

"We don't exactly know for sure, but the way it kills that we know," said Sam

"Okaayyy," said Leo

"It pinned Mary, my wife, to the wall and the way blood on her abdomen, then flames shot out from all around her and I've been hunting for it for the past 22 years.

"I don't think I have. Piper, why don't I go check with the elders and Paige, you take them to the house?"  
"Leo wait, do you think we'll be able to," said Paige

"Yeah, Buffy can take Dean and Sam, and you can take Phoebe andJohn and I'll just orb Piper home," Leo said as he turned to Piper. "Ready?"

"Yep," said Piper

"Home," said Leo with a wave of his hand

"Well that solved that problem," said Phoebe.

"Let's go," said Buffy "Sam, hold on. Dean, you ready?"

"Yeah," said Dean

"Okkaayy," said Buffy orbing to the manor.

"Okay, John just hold on and don't let go of my hand ok."

"Fine."

"Ready Phoebe?"  
"Ready."

"Hanngg oonn," said Paige as they also orbed to the manor.

As Paige, Phoebe and John orbed out of the living room, a shadow watched their every move from outside the living room window."

"Sorry Dean, but I don't give up that easy," said Angel

TBC: More Angel being an ass, and more John being a jerk

Chapter 9

"Holy shit," said Sam

"That's what I said."

"You okay Sam," asked Buffy

"Yeah, that was just... wow!"

"You okay Dad?"

"I'm fine Dean, Sammy?"

"I said I'm fine Dad."

"Okay," said Paige orbing in with Phoebe "Everyone okay."

"As Faith would say, "We're five by five."

"Look it's late," said Piper walking into the room with Chris on her hip

"Aww, there he is," said Buffy walking up to Piper to take Chris "How you doin' little guy? You miss me. Piper he's getting so big, where's Wyatt?"  
"He's coming."

"What are you talking a...?"

Before Buffy could finish, Wyatt orbed into the room

"Oh my god, Wyatt just.. wow."

"I know," said Piper

"Are you okay, I mean he's getting his powers so fast?"

"Yeah, Chris should be getting his soon as well."

"How's it goin' Mr. Man," asked Buffy as she walked up to Wyatt to give him a hug. "I have missed you guys so much," she said pulling her nephews into a hug.

"They've missed you too," said Phoebe

"You're nephew just orbed," asked Dean walking into the room with Sam and John

"He is half whitelighter you know," said Buffy

"I thought you said that it was forbidden for whitelighters and witches to be together and have kids," asked John

"It was," said Leo "But the Elders, my bosses, saw that Paige was another Charmed One and that Buffy who is also a Charmed One..."

"Leo, you're babbling," said Piper

"Anyway," said Paige "The birth of Buffy and I paved the way for Leo and Piper to be together and to have Wyatt and Chris. The Elders kind of caved when they saw all the good."

"All right, are we all done explaining things," asked Buffy "I'm kind of tired."

"Me too," said Dean

"Okay, lets figure out were we're going to put everyone," said Phoebe

"Well Dean can bunk with me," said Buffy

"Huh," said Paige

"Dean's my boyfriend," said Buffy

"Oh," said Paige

"Well I guess that leaves Sam and John," said Piper

"We'll be fine anywhere," said Sam

"How bout I grab a couple of pillows and blankets for you guys," said Buffy

"Okay," said Piper "Leo and I are going to go put the boys down and then we're gonna go to bed too."

"Night," said Phoebe, Paige and Buffy

"Night," said Piper and Leo

"Night," said Wyatt

"Night, Mr. Man," said Buffy pulling her nephew into a hug

Dean watched in aww as Buffy hugged Wyatt goodnight.

"What's that look for," asked Sam

"Nothing."

"Dean."

"What?"

"You have that look in your eye."

"What look?"  
"The same look I had, when I looked at Jessica."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'm gonna head to bed too," said Phoebe

"Me too," said Paige

"Night."

"Night."

"Okay, let me get you guys blankets and pillows," said Buffy walking to the closet "All right here you guys go. I'm gonna head to bed, Dean?"

"I'll be up in a little bit."

"Okay," said Buffy giving Dean a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

"You okay Dean," asked Sam

"Huh? Oh, um yeah. I just can't believe how great she is."

"Dean, you guys just met."

"I know Sammy, but I have this feeling that I've known her forever and I just... I know she could be the one."  
"I don't think so," said John "I will not accept this, I will not allow this at all."

"You really don't have a say in who I see," said Dean

"I'm just looking out for you, I don't want to see you get hurt," said John

"I can take care of myself," said Dean walking up the stairs

"I told you Dad."

"Sammy, don't. Okay."

"Night, Dad."

"Night."

UPStairs

"What I want is a hot shower, comfy pajamas and to fall asleep in my boyfriend's arms."

"Really," said Dean pulling Buffy into his arms and into a quick kiss

"Yes, that and a. very. comfy. bed."

"I agree, my head kind of hurts."

"Really, let me take a look at it," said Buffy bringing her hand to the bruise. "Well it seems okay, I mean the bruise is fading a bit, but it looks...

"What?"

"Umm," said Buffy "Don't panic, my hand it's glowing."

"What the hell does that mean," asked Dean starting to panic  
"I said don't panic. Just relax, okay. Let me try something," said Buffy holding her hand over Dean's bruise

"Babe, what...?"

"Shh, just hang on. Do you feel anything?"

"It's kind of warm and tingly."

"I did it."

"What'd you do?"

"Look in the mirror."

"Oh my god."

"I got a new power," said Buffy jumping up and down "I got a new power."

"Should we tell your sisters?"

"In the morning, I'm tired. That kind of worn me out."

"Are you okay, I mean what you just did, that was incredible. What did you do?"

"I think I just healed you. I'll talk to Leo in the morning. Can I just take a shower, change and go to bed?"

"Can I join you?"

"I don't, I just..."  
"Too fast?"  
"A bit. I'm just gonna take a quick one and be right out," said Buffy walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

"Smooth Dean, real smooth. Stupid, of course. Uhh."

"See," said Buffy walking into the room "Quick shower and comfy pjs. How bout you go take a shower and here's a pair of Leo's sweat pants?"

"I'll be right back," said Dean giving Buffy a quick kiss and walking into the bathroom

"Way to go Buffy, just panic and scare him. It's not like you haven't done this before, I mean it's been a while, but damn. Nice way to freak."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. I just.."

"I understand. We'll take this slow okay," said Dean pulling Buffy into a kiss. "We 'kiss' have 'kiss' all 'kiss' the time in the world."

"Okay, lets get some sleep," said Buffy climbling into the bed.

"I agree, I'm so tired," said Dean climbing in next to her and pulling her into his arms "Goodnight, babe."

"Night Dean."

Chapter 10

Los Angeles-The Next Morning

"Hey Lorne, I got a guestion for you."

"What is it Angel-Cakes?"

"Um, I saw something and I wasn't sure what it was. I thought maybe you'd know what it is."

"Ookay."

"I saw someone disappear in a cloud of what look like balls of white lights."

"Oh, I think so, maybe I guess it could be orbing."

"Huh?"

"It's the way whitelighters transport themselves from charge to charge.

"Again I ask 'Huh'?"  
"Whitelighters are kind of guardian angels for witches and future whitelighters. Who'd you see orb?"

"I didn't get a good look," lied Angel "Is there a way to track it?"

"Not that I know of, sorry," said Lorne exiting Angel's office

"Damn, I need to know where she went."

"Where who went Angel," asked Fred walking into the office

"No one. Uh, Fred, I have a guestion for you."

"What's up?"

"Is there a way to track a whitelighter?"

"I don't think so, boss. Why?"

"No reason. Thanks"

"You're welcome."

"Maybe I should try Dawn," said Angel after Fred left the office. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he memerized as soon as he found out where Buffy was living. "Hey Dawn its Angel. Yeah, its good to hear from you too. I was wondering if you knew where your sister was? No she's not. I'd really like to get a hold of her. San Francisco? What's she doing there? Her sisters? I didn't know she had and other sisters besides you. Do you know where in San Francisco? Oh, okay, thanks Dawn. You too, bye," said Angel hanging up the phone "So she's in San Francisco. Harmony, call the airport and have them prepare the jet."  
Airport

"Where to boss?"  
"San Francisco, please," said Angel boarding the plane "Hold on Buffy, I'm comming."

San Francisco

"Mmm," said Buffy as she snuggled deep into Dean's arms

"You keep that up and we'll have a problem on our hands."

"Oh really," said Buffy as she turned around to face Dean "What if I do this," she asked as she pulled Dean into a kiss

"Definitely gonna cause a problem," said Dean pulling her in for another kiss, deepening the kiss until they couldn't think straight. He nipped at her lips begging for access. Buffy opened her lips allowing him access and allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Within seconds kissing turned into a heavy makeout session. As Dean went to take a step further, Buffy pulled away.

"Too fast," asked Dean

"A bit, I mean it's been a while since I've done and I'm just a bit nervous and I..."

"I understand okay. We'll take it slow," he said pulling her in for another kiss

"Buffy," said Phoebe from the other side of the door "Piper made waffles, bacon, the whole nine yards."

"I think I'm gonna like this. You make breakfast yesterday and Piper makes breakfast today."  
"Yeah well get used to it. Piper does a lot of cooking. Come on," said Buffy leading Dean out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

"Holy jeez," said Dean walking into the kitchen with Buffy

"Like I said, get used to it. Piper is a crazy when it comes to cooking."

"Hey," said Piper

"Well it's the truth."

"We agree," said Phoebe walking into the room with Paige who also happened to agree.

"They're right honey," said Leo kissing his wife

"Okay fine. I get a bit hectic when it comes to cooking."

"A bit," asked Buffy laughing

"Okay, okay. We get the point. Eat before it gets cold."

Buffy and Dean joined Piper and Leo at the table with the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile...

At the airport

"Don't worry Buffy, I'm comin'," said Angel thinking he was gonna be the hero yet again.

TBC

Chapter 11

"I don't think I have ever been this full," said Dean walking upstairs with Buffy

"Well Piper loves cooking and expect this from now on."

"Really!?"

"Yep, cause both Piper and I take care of the people we care about."

"You care about me," asked Dean pulling Buffy into his arms with a cocky smile.

"Yeah," said Buffy rapping her arms around his neck. "I do."

"Well I care about you too," he said giving her a kiss

"BUUFFYYY," yelled Phoebe from downstairs

"WHHAATT?"  
"SOOMMEEOONNEE'SS HERE TO SEE YOU."

"PHOEBE STOP YELLING," yelled Piper.

"I"LL BE RIGHT THERE."

"Oww."

"Sorry, I'll be right back," she said giving him a quick kiss

"I'll be right here."  
"Why don't you take a shower, get changed and I'll show you around San Francisco."

"Sounds good."

"All right," said Buffy walking down the stairs

"Buff, wait."

"Huh?"

"What about you? Shower I mean."

"No problem."

With a spin her outfit changed and she looked like she just showered.

"How'd you-"

"I'll tell you later," she said heading down to see who was at the door for her.

"What have I gotten myself into," said Dean running a hand through his hair.

"What indeed," said John, who was hiding in the shadows.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Angel, what are you doing here," said Buffy contemplating whether or not to call Dean

"I came to see my girlfriend," he said trying to pull her into his arms and give her a kiss

"Angel, stop," she said shoving him away from her. "I'm not your girlfriend, I'm Dean's girlfriend."

"Come on Buffy, you and I both know he'll never be able to keep you. You're too strong and powerful. He'll feel just as Riley did in the relationship. You know that he'll feel inadaquate and weak next to you. He'll leave just like Riley and Spike. But I'll always be here Buffy."

"Why are you doing this, Angel," asked Buffy with tears in her eyes. "Why do you feel the need to hurt me, to bring me down? I'm happy Angel. Why can't you let me move on?"

"We're soulmates, Buffy. We belong together. You know it as well as I do."

Tears were running down Buffy's face.

Upstairs

Dean just got out of the shower and began feel like someone kicked him in the stomach. He knew something was wrong with Buffy. Pulling on his boxers and pants, he grabs his shirt and runs down the stairs. "Buffy," Dean whispered to himself.

Back Downstairs

"Buffy," said Dean walking up behind his girlfriend and noticing Angel in the room. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from her."

Buffy jumped at the sound of Dean's voice and immediately turn around where he was standing.

"Buffy, baby," said Dean pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong," he asked cupping her face and bringing her eyes to meet his. "Tell me, what happened?"

"You're going to leave me aren't you?"  
"What are you talking about," asked Dean ignoring the grin that appeared on Angel's face and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off the son-of-a-bitches face.

"You're gonna leave and I'm gonna be alone and," said a sobbing Buffy

"Buffy, look at me," said Dean trying to get her to look at him "Babe, look at me, please. Thats a girl," he said as she turned her head to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere. NO, look at me," he said when she tried to turn away from him. "Look at me, I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now," she said "But in a couple of months you'll get annoyed with my abilities and you'll leave. Just like Riley, just like Spike."

"What did you say to her," asked a pissed off Dean getting up to confront Angel

"The truth," said Angel "Do you really think you'll be able to keep her? You're a man Dean."

"What the fuck is your point?"

"The point is that because you're a man, you'll start to feel inadaquate. She's stronger than you and you and I both know that you wouldn't be able to handle it. You won't be able to take it and you'll leave just like Riley."

"What about you, you stupid fuck, huh," asked Dean shoving Angel across the room.

"STOP IT," screamed Buffy

"Huh Angel," Dean said pushing Buffy's screams from his thoughts. "You left her too, or did you forget."

"I left for her own good."

"No, you left because YOU felt weak around her. I could never leave her. She gives me the strenght that I need to fight. She IS my strength. I love her and I'm not going to let you brainwash her with your lies to make her think otherwise."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," yelled Piper coming into the room

"This asshole is upsetting Buffy," said Dean grabbing Angel by the collar of his shirt.

"DEAN, stop. He's human, you can't. Please," said Buffy as Piper came up beside her.

Dean turned around to face his girlfriend and as he let go off Angel's collar, Angel grabbed Dean and threw him across the room.

"DEAN," yelled Buffy running over to where Dean landed. "God, are you okay?"

"You think he's human."

"He's right," said Angel comming up behind Buffy. "I'm not human. I'm not a vampire either. I'm stronger than before. You see the Senior Partners at Wolfram and Hart knew what would happen, so they gave me an upgrade and boom instant strength, well more than your's anyway."

"Dean, I..."

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because she was thrown from Dean and hit the wall with a loud thud.

"BUFFY," yelled Piper and Dean at the same time.

Piper ran over to where Buffy lay.

"Leeeooo," yelled Piper

Angel didn't care what he had done and he picked Dean up and threw him towards the fireplace.

"She will never be your's Dean, accept that. She will always be mine," said Angel who had Dean by the throat attempting to strangle him.

Angel was to wrapped up in trying to kill Dean, he didn't see Leo orb in.

"She's not breathing," said Piper

Leo knealt down and began to heal Buffy. It only took a couple of seconds and Buffy was up. Feeling much better she got up, drew a fireball at Angel and threw. Angel dropped Dean and fell to his knees beside Dean.

"Buffy," said Angel gasping for air "How'd you?"

"NO, that's none of your concern. This is over Angel," she said drawing another fireball but dropped her hand with the fireball still in it.

"You can't do it. You couldn't even do it when I was evil and now you can't do it because you still love me. Face it, you can't kill me."

"Good bye Angel."

And with those words Buffy threw the fireball, killing Angel. Dean looked up at his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. She started crying as soon as she felt Dean's touch.

"Shh," said Dean "He was your first love, you did what you had to do."

"That's not why I'm crying."

"Then why are you?"

"Because..."

"Because, why?"

"Because you said you love me."

"You're crying because I said "I Love You."

"Yes, and I love you too," she said pulling him into a kiss.

"I hate to interrupt, but I need to make sure Buffy's okay. She took a really bad hit," said Leo

"Okay," said Buffy

Dean stood up and helped Buffy to her feet.

"Thanks," she said moving to the couch "Leo I'm fine."  
"But I'd feel better if I looked you over," said Leo bringing his hand to Buffy's head

"Babe isn't that what you did last night?"  
"What's he talking about," asked Leo

"I got a new power. I think I healed Dean last night."

"You think," asked Piper

"Well my hand did what Leo's did," said Buffy

Leo looked over Dean.

"What is it Leo," asked Piper

"He had a bruise on his face last night and I didn't notice it this morning but the bruise is gone."

"Wait, does that mean, what I think it is," asked Piper

"What are you talking about," asked Dean

"Buffy did get a new power, she has the ability to heal now. Dean do you want to know why she was able to heal you?"

"Why," asked Dean

"She was able to heal you because she's in love with you and she trusts you. The only way for a whitelighter to get this power, is through love. Not love for a sister or for family, but for the love of another, a soulmate," explained Leo

"See, told ya I got a new power," said Buffy smugly

"And it's all because you love me," said Dean pulling Buffy into his arms "Well let's see what else you can do?"

"Hey Piper, can we use the training room," asked Buffy

"The training room," questioned Dean

"Sure, just be careful."

Downstairs-Basically it's the basement which was transformed into a training room by Cole.

"Okay you ready," asked Buffy

"Yeah, and Babe..."

"Yes."

"Don't hold back."  
"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, I wanna see what you can do."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you," said Buffy throwing the first punch, which Dean easily blocked. She kept going with everything in her, throwing roundhouse kicks, left hooks and right hooks, everything she had learned, but Dean kept blocking them.

"Okay, you're good," said Buffy "Let's make this more interesting, wanna add a weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"A staff. It's the first weapon I learned how to use, so I figure, why not see if you can."  
"Can what?"  
"Use it."

And he could, he met her blow for blow. They continued this for about ten minutes, until Buffy dropped her staff and Dean knocked her off her feet.

"Damn," said Buffy breathing heavily

"What?"

"I don't think that anyone and I mean anyone has been able to keep up with me ever."

"Really."

"No, not even Angel or Spike could keep up with me."

"Well, I guess Angel was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"  
"Angel said that I would never be able to keep you because I would always feel insecure about myself whenever I'm around you."

Dean got closer to Buffy, never realizing the smirk that appeared on her face as she kicked his feet from under him and rolled to straddle him.

"Well he's wrong," said Buffy "I love every single thing about you."

"Really," said Dean knocking Buffy's arms out from her and rolling them so that he was on top. "And I love every single thing about you."

Dean pulled Buffy into kiss.

"God, you taste so good," said Dean "And you smell even better."  
"But I'm all sweaty."

"I know but you smell like you," said Dean kissing Buffy again, this time deepening it this time. Dean moved from her mouth to her jaw, then nibbled his way to her ear, down to her neck.

"Dean," said Buffy gasping for air. She could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach. "Dean, slow down."

"Sorry," said Dean pulling away

"No it's not that," said Buffy sitting up to look Dean in the face "I just want to take this slow and get to know you more before we get intimate."

"It's okay, how 'bout we go upstairs and take a shower."

"You go ahead. I have to talk to Phoebe real quick.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," said Dean giving her a kiss and heading upstairs.

TBC... Another one of Buffy's ex's is gonna make an appearance, so brace yourself for some either Riley or Spike bashing.


	6. Chapter 12 through 18

Chapter 12

Previously: Buffy killed Angel to save Dean and herself. And left off with Buffy going to talk to Phoebe.

"Phoebe," called Buffy

"In here sweetie," called Phoebe from her room

"Hey."

"What's a matter honey," asked Phoebe noticing the look on Buffy face.

"You know that' s starting to get annoying."

"Yeah, yeah. Piper says the same thing. Come here, sit and tell me what's wrong?

"I killed Angel."

"You did it to protect yourself and Dean, honey he was going to kill you."

"I know but he was human Phoebe, at least that's what he said."

"Did he really seem human to you? I mean, no human could have done that."

"What do you mean?"  
"Buffy, Angel threw you across the room without even touching you. That's not human. Sweetie, look at me, there was nothing you could do, okay. It was either him or Dean. Now you have a very yummy boyfriend waiting in the next room. Now go, I have a column to finish."

"Thanks Pheebs."

"No problem kiddo."

Buffy got off Phoebe's bed and left her room. On her way to her room, Buffy couldn't help but think if she had just fucked up a balance of some kind. Did she do the right thing by killing Angel? Is Dean really the one for her? And as she walked into her room and saw Dean sitting on her bed, all her questions were answered.

"I love you," Buffy blurted out

"I'm sorry," said Dean looking up "I didn't quite catch that."

"I love you," said Buffy walking over towards Dean "I don't think I ever felt this way that fast and I guess I'm just a bit scared."

"Well," said Dean pulling her into his lap "Whatever comes our way, we'll face it together. You know why?"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I love you too," he said pulling her into a kiss

"I could get used to this," she said pulling away

"Me too. It's not too late for you to show me around San Francisco is it?"

"No, I'll show you some off my favorite sites and we'll meet Piper and everyone else at P3 later on. Why don't you go take a hot shower and get ready ok."

"Join me, you need a hot shower as well. You look sore and in need of it."

"I have an idea, we'll use the bath. It has jets and it's big enough for two."

"Showers quicker."

"You just wanna cop a peek," said Buffy wrapping her arms around Dean's neck.

"Well duh. I would love to see this body at it's best."  
"Pig."

"Oink, Oink, baby. You love it."

"Yeah. I'll go get the bath ready."

"No girlie scents."

"No girlie scents, just scents to loosen our muscles."

"There's scents to loosen the muscles?"

"Yeah, now stop talking to me, so I can start the bath."

"Okay," Dean said as Buffy left the room

"Hey," said Sam entering the room "Leo told me what happen. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Buffy saved me, she save us."

"I told you," said John entering the room "I told you that she would only bring trouble with her."

"And like I don't Dad. I'm so afraid to get to close to her and then have her taken away from me because of the demon. I'm afraid that I'm going to loose her like mom. Like Sam lost Jess. I love her Dad and that scares me. I'm so used to being a bachelor and leading a playboy life, but... Dad this is different, she's different."

"She almost got you killed today," said John

"Dad," said Sammy

"No Sam," said Dean "You wrong Dad, Angel almost killed me, not her. She tried to see the good in him. She tried to believe that he was telling the truth. That's one of the things I love about her. She see's the good in everything. She doesn't judge unless judgement is needed."

"Dean," said Buffy walking into the room

"Hey, is that bath ready."  
"Yeah, umm I'm sorry John, I am. There was no way for me to know."

"You heard," asked Dean

"Yes, and thank you for sticking up for me," said Buffy turning to Dean "I know you don't like me John, and that's okay," she turned to John "cause I don't like you much right now either, but I love your son, I really do. Now, if you'll excuse me, my bath is getting cold."

"I'll be right with you," said Dean

"No," said John "We're leaving."

"No Dad," said Sam "We're staying. Dean and I are going to end this once and for all. Dean will be with Buffy and you will except it whether you want to or not."

"Sammy," protested John

"No Dad, Sam's right. We're going to end this and I'm going to be with Buffy. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to take a bath and then go out with my girlfriend," said Dean walking into the bathroom

"I told you Dad," said Sam

"Fine but I found something that can help us," said John pulling the colt from his jacket "This can kill any and every demon. I also found where the demon might be going next we leave soon. Tell you brother to be ready."

"Dad, give Dean just one night with Buffy. One night before he has to fight."

"Fine, we leave at dawn.

TBC

Chapter 13

Previously: "Fine, we leave at dawn."

Bathroom

"I can't believe my father. Where does he get off?"

"He's just trying to look out for you, it's what fathers do. Giles is a lot like your Dad in some ways."

"Who's Giles?"

"My watcher. He's a like a father to me. Now," said Buffy walking over to Dean "lets get you out of these clothes and get into the bath."

"Really," said Dean noticing the look on her face

"Turn around," said Buffy after she pulled Dean's shirt above his head

"Fine, but you owe me."

Buffy stripped in a matter of seconds and was in the tub before Dean could finish his sentence.

"Okay, you can turn around."

"Wow, that was quick. Now you, close your eyes and no peeking."

"Fine," said Buffy closing her eyes

"All right, I'm in."

"Damn that was fast."

"This feels incredible," said Dean relaxing into the jets

"Leo had it put in when I first started staying here and slaying demons with the girls."

"Remind me to thank Leo later."

"Sam's outside the door," said Buffy sensing him behind the door.

"Shit. I'll be right back," said Dean giving Buffy a quick kiss.

Dean grabbed a towel from behind him and climbed to talk to Sam

"Geez, he has a nice ass," thought Buffy as Dean wrapped the towel around his waist

"Yes, Sam," said Dean opening the door.

"Dad, says we leave at dawn."

"What, why," asked Dean pulling the door closed behind him

"Dad found a way to beat the demon and he also found a lead of where it'll be next."

"How?"

" I don't know, he just told me to tell you we leave at dawn."

"Fine. I'll be ready. God, Sam I can't leave her, how am I going to."

"I don't know, Dean. I don't know."

Dean left Sam standing there and walked back into the bathroom. As he closed the door he noticed that Buffy was out of the bath and sitting on the edge.

"You're leaving, aren't you."

She looked up and Dean saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but..."

Buffy got up and walked into to her room. Dean followed behing her, grabbing her arm.

"Stop, Buffy, look at me."

"No, I can't handle this if you leave."

"I'm coming back, Baby, please look at me. I'll be back," he said cupping her face in his hands "I WILL be back, this I promise you. Dad, found a lead and a way to end this once and for all. We are going to end this and I coming back and we will be together."

"I want to come with you," Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"NO, I can't risk you. The demon's already taken my mom from Dad and Jess from Sam. I will not let him take you from me. I love you too much."

"What about what I want, HUH? I don't want to loose you either. God, I knew this was too good to be true. I finally meet the man of my dreams all to have him taken away from me," cried Buffy sitting on her bed.

"I'm the man of your dreams," asked a very cocky Dean walking towards her.

"Yes, you are," said Buffy pulling Dean in for a kiss.

"I almost lost you," said Dean

"No, it's not that easy to get rid off me," said Buffy laughed

"It's not funny."

"It is. You have nothing to worry about especially with Leo to heal me."

"I can't believe you think almost dying is funny."

"I died twice. My humour has improved a bit since then, plus it helps."

"What helps?"  
"Having a whitelighter for a brother-in-law. Leo really comes in handy if I need some encouragment or I need a really bad wound healed. You know you should have a much better attitude about this. I mean I'm surrounded by this stuff everyday, I've learned to deal with it. I mean I have to."

"Yeah but do you have to be so perky about it. I mean I love the perky, but not when it comes to death."

"I'm sorry if I hit a nerve, okay," she said giving him a kiss. "Am I forgiven?"

"Only if I can have another kiss," he said moving closer

"Well in that case," said Buffy pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Dean gathered Buffy in his arms, laid her on the bed and deepened the kiss. When she didn't make a move to stop him, Dean moved from her mouth to her neck, nibbling on her ear and moving kisses towards the top of her chest.

"God, don't stop," gasped a very turned on Buffy.

"I don't want to, but I have a feeling that you can't be quiet and I sure as hell can't be, so...What are we gonna do?"

"Ummm...Maybe we should go back to my house and continue this there."

"How quick can you orb?"

"Hold on," said Buffy wrapping her arms around Dean and orbing back to the house.

TBC...

Chapter 14

Back in Cleveland at Casa de Summers

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this," asked Dean

"Yeah, I mean you'll be leaving in a couple of hours and I just want to make all the time we have together count. I guess you were right with what you said earlier about death and I guess I'm just seeing it know. I could of lost you and I don't want to waste any time."

"I agree, but I swear to you that I'll be back and there will be many other times to make love."

"But,.."

"No, I am going to prove it to you. So, until Sam, Dad and I get back, we will hold off on finishing this. Okay."

"But," said Buffy climbling onto Dean's lap "What if I don't want to wait? What if I want to take off all your clothes and make love to you until you can't see straight."

"Well that's to bad," said Dean pulling Buffy arms behind her back "Because I want us to wait."

"I don't want to," said Buffy pulling Dean into a heated kiss "Make love to me, I need you."

"God you're going to drive me crazy," he said moving kisses down her jaw and to her neck. "You smell so good and you taste even better."

"Thanks so do you," she said running her hands through his spiky golden brown locks.

Dean moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. "Are you absolutely sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes," replied Buffy in a husky tone "Dean make love to me."

"You ask and you shall receive princess."

Buffy couldn't believe this was happening all so fast, but Dean felt so good, she didn't want him to stop.

"Don't stop," rasped Buffy

"Trust me, I don't plan on it."

Dean ran his hands anywhere he could touch, his lips never leaving her mouth as he ripped her shirt open.

"Hey," shouted Buffy pulling away

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's okay. I never really liked this shirt anyway," said Buffy pulling Dean in for another kiss "You're wearing to many clothes, god, Dean I need you."

"Tell me what you need princess."

"I need you to loose those pants and I need you to get me out of these clothes," said Buffy moving her hands to Dean's belt buckle

"Slow down, I want this to last."

"We can do slow later right now I want you to make love to me. Now pants off."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," said Dean removing Buffy from his lap and standing to take off his pants, leaving only his boxers. "Now I think it's you that has too many clothes on, we're going to have to do something about this."

Dean moved to Buffy and laid her on the bed, placing kisses down her chest toward her navel. Buffy arched off the bed as Dean placed a kiss at the curve of her stomach and hooked his fingers into her pants and pulled them off with her underwear following.

"Dean, please," moaned Buffy

Placing kisses on the inside of her calf, Dean made his way up her leg to the inside of her thigh and placed a kiss between her silken folds.

"Oh, god," moaned Buffy arching of the bed

"You called," smirked Dean grinning up at Buffy as she pulled his face to her

"Cocky much."

"Yeah but you love it."

"Yeah. I love you," said Buffy removing Dean's boxers

"I love you too," said Dean meeting Buffy's eyes "Now I'm scared for some reason."

Dean placed a kiss at her temple.

"Yeah me too, but right now I'm scared that I could loose you and I just want..."

Dean was to busy teasing Buffy's folds with his tongue that she couldn't concentrate.

"Uh, Dean, please, I need...," she clutched at the sheets, thrashing her head back and forth

Dean didn't need any further encouragement, he latched his lips onto her clit and thrust two fingers into her core. Buffy met his hand thrust for thrust "Deeaann, so close, I ," Buffy was so close it was unbearable. When Dean felt the beginning of her climax, he pinched her clit and brought her over the edge.

"Deeeannn," screamed Buffy as wave upon wave crashed over her.

As Buffy felt herself coming down from her orgasm, Dean moved back up to her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"That was, definitely incredible."

"I agree, damn you taste good."

"Pig."

"Oink, Oink. I love you," said Dean pulling Buffy into a kiss.

Buffy could feel the heat grow again in her womb and she felt Dean's erection pressing into her stomach. Dean trailed kisses down her neck and kissed the curve of her breast and brought her pert nipple into his mouth making Buffy cry out in exctasy. Seeing the reaction this brought he continued his actions on the other breast.

"Dean," gasped Buffy "Please, now."  
"Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me."

"As you wish," said Dean entering her with ease. He wanted to take this slow but the sounds she was making and the way she was squeezing him, Dean knew that he wasn't going to last.

"Christ, you're so tight ," said Dean thrusting all the way inside of her. "You feel so good."

"Dean, harder," said Buffy as she met Dean thrust for thrust "Please, Dean."

Buffy could feel herself getting closer. Higher and higher she climbed and it all exploded when she felt Dean squeeze her clit.

"Deaaannnnn," screamed Buffy as her muscles clamp down around Dean causing him to shudder with his own climax, shooting his seed deep inside her womb.

As they came down from their high and Dean rolled till he was on his back bringing Buffy with him, wrapping her in his arms.

"That was," began Dean

"It definitely was, lets get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

"Yeah, I only have a couple of hours before we leave," said Dean

"I don't want you to leave," replied Buffy snuggling deeper into his side.

"I know, but the quicker I leave, the quicker I'll be back. Buffy," asked Dean

"Yeah," said Buffy enjoying the warmth eminatting from her boyfriend

Dean sat up, wrapping the sheet around his waist. "I have to say something but I need you to look at me."

Buffy sat up, bringing the sheet around her chest.

"I have to ask you a question," said Dean "I ...

TBC...

Chapter 15

Yes, they had sex and the writing sucked a bit, but it was the best I could do, being a virgin and all.

Previously: "I have to ask you a question," said Dean "I... Hang on"

Dean scrambled off the bed to grab his pants off the floor and pulled a tiny box out of the pocket.

"Dean, what are you..," asked Buffy

"Hang on, I can't do this naked and I can't do this when you're naked, here," he said handing her his shirt and pulling on his boxers.

"Dean, you're making me nervous here."

"Trust me I'm nervous here too. But from the instant you healed me I knew," he said walking to the bed and sitting down beside her. "I knew that you were the one and the added fact that you love me despite everything my Dad has said about you, you still love me."

"You're right I do love you, but Dean what,..."

"Just, wait I have wanted to do this for awhile, well about a day, anyway, umm," said Dean moving from the bed to the floor on one knee.

"Dean, I,.."

"Hear me out okay. I never thought that I would ever do this, but meeting you has showed me what I was missing and I knew that I couldn't be without you. Know before I chicken out of this, just know that I love you. Okay, Buffy Patricia-Anne Summer-Halliwell, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?"

"Oh god," said Buffy scrambling for her pants

"What?"

"You're going to die aren't you?"

"What, NO!. I want you to marry me, knowing that I have something here, waiting for me. It gives me something to fight for and look forward to. I don't know how long we'll be gone or when I'll be back, but, I will be back and I will marry you, that is if you'll have me."

"YES," screamed Buffy launching herself into Dean's arms placing kisses all over his face.

"God, I love you princess."

"I love you too, What's that," she asked concerning the object in his hand.

"Ah, this would be your Gram's ring and before you say anything I asked Leo to see what he could do about getting the curse removed and he did."

"You asked Leo if you could marry me."

"Yeah, he was worried that everything was happening to fast, but he said that he knew I would make you happy and he decursed the ring."

"Aww, baby, Thank you," she said giving him another kiss "Well are you gonna put it on or do I have to?"  
"I think I'll do it," said Dean slipping the ring onto her finger "It's perfect," he said giving her a kiss. "How 'bout we get some sleep okay. It's bad enough that I want take you into bed and make love to you till the sun comes up, but I guess that that's gonna have to wait until I get back."

"I guess so," said Buffy snuggling into his arms. " I love you," she said closing her eyes and was soon in a deep sleep.

"I love you too," said Dean following her into a deep sleep.

About 7 or 8 hours later Back at the manor

"Dean," said John knocking on the bedroom door. "Dean, it's time to...," John stopped when he noticed an empty room. "Shit, where the fuck is he. Samm."

"What Dad, don't yell?"

"Where is your brother?"

"Buffy must've taken him back to her house, to uh, yeah."

"Shit," said John pulling his cellphone from his pocket and dialing Dean's cell number.

Back in Cleveland

Dean could hear his cellphone ringing but he didn't want to wake up

"Dean."

"Hmmm."

"Your cellphone's ringing."

"So."

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No, because I know whose on the end, which means that I have to leave and right now I want to spend every second with you."

"I know, but the quicker you go, the quicker you'll be back and the quicker we'll be able to celebrate."

"Well, when you put it that way... Actually fuck that I want to stay with you."

"Sorry, as much as I hate this," said Buffy climbing out of bed grabbing her clothes. "you do have to go and as much as I want to make you stay with me. It's selfish, you have to finish this. When it's over then we can start our lives together. Besides this "mission" of yours will give me time to plan this wedding of ours."

"I love you so much," said Dean pulling his pants on and giving Buffy a kiss "How am I going to leave you?"

"Very easily," said Buffy pulling Dean in for a deep kiss.

After a few moments, Buffy pulled away whispered "I love you" to Dean and with the wave of her hand, she orbed Dean back to the manor. Once Dean was gone, she then allowed the tears she was holding back to fall.

Back at the Manor

"Damn her," said Dean as he orbed into the living room

"Where have you been," asked a pissed of John

"Spending time with Buffy and before you ask yes, we made love and frankly it's none of your fucking business," said Dean heading towards Buffy's room to grab a shirt.

"You know damn well that it is my business. You're my son."

"Look the quicker we leave, the quicker it's done. Then I'm coming back here and I am going to be with Buffy."

"No, I will not allow this!"

"Dad, it's my life, I love her and you will deal with it because I asked her to marry me and she said "Yes". So from this point on you better start treating my future wife AND your future daughter-in-law with respect."

"Does she really mean this much to you?"  
"Yes, I love her, Dad."

"I'm sorry, I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Hey," said Sam walking into the room "I overheard, congrats man."

"Thanks Sammy. Now let's get this over with. I have a wedding to get ready for," said Dean heading towards his other baby, his Impala, which thanks to Leo, was know in the driveway of the manor.

"I'll be back," said Dean to Buffy's bedroom window, knowing that she had orbed back as soon as he left the manor and walked towards his car.

In the manor

"I know," said Buffy turning away from the window

Tears fell from her eyes once again as she heard the sound of the Impala start up and head down the street.

TBC...We're gonna skip about two months in the next chapter and the Supernatural season finale will happen after the next chapter. Lines are different with a bit of familiarity.

Next chapter: Buffy get's a surprise and Spike comes back to help her through this rough time along with her sisters and Leo. P.S. there will be absolutely NO Spuffy smooching. NONE.

Chapter 16

Summer's Residence Cleveland

It's been 2 months since Dean left and in the days that followed she couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"Wait," said Buffy counting day on her hand. "Shit, no. I can't be. I'm... pregnant."

Buffy ran down the stairs, wrote a quick note to Dawn saying she'd be back and walked out the door to her car. As she pulled up to the clinic, Buffy started to panic.

"God, what if I am. I can't handle a baby. Shit," said Buffy "John is so not going to like this and Dean, we've never even talked about kids. What's he going to say?"

Buffy got out of her car and began a long walk to the front door of the clinic. She opened the doors and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, um I'd like to schedule an appointment," said Buffy

"Well we have an opening in 5 minutes," said the nurse "Why don't you wait here and the Doctor will be right with you."

"Ok," said Buffy sitting in a nearby chair.

5 minutes passed and the nurse finally called Buffy's name.

"Hello, Miss Summers," replied Dr. Triveti "What can I do for you today?"

"I need to have a pregnancy test done," said Buffy

"Okay," he said walking over to the medicine cabinet "Fill this and we'll run some tests. I'll give you some privacy."

The Doctor left, leaving Buffy to fill the sample. Moments later Buffy heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Buffy

"I just came in to check on you," said the nurse from the front desk. "My name's Michele and if you need anything just ask."

"Thanks."

"Dr. Triveti will be right with you."

"OK."

"I take it this wasn't planned."

"No, my boyfriend and I just got engaged and.. No, it wasn't planned."

"Ok, the like I said Dr. Triveti will be right with you and I hope everything will work out okay."

"Thanks."

Michele left the room and 2 minutes later Dr. Triveti walked back into the room.

"Miss Summers I have the results of your test."

"Yes."

"Congratulations Miss Summers, you're pregnant. 2 months to be exact, um.. Nurse Michele will bring in everything you will need and I want you to set up another appointment."

"No, um.. I have a doctor. My sister, her obgyn...it's.."

"Okay, I want you to call your ob-gyn as soon as you get home and set up an appointment, that is if you're keeping the baby."

"I, yes I am."

"Well, here is some information that you'll need and Good Luck Miss Summers."

"Thank you Dr.Triveti," said Buffy walking out of the clinic.

"I'm pregnant," said Buffy as she stepped outside

"Hello there Slayer," said a voice from behind her.

"Spike," said Buffy turning to the voice behind her "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, I still have your scent remember."

"That's still gross."

"I'm sorry. Slayer, um.. not to be mean or anything, but there's something off about you. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I'm,...Spike I.."

"You're pregnant, your scent it's changed."

"Gross, Spike."

"Sorry, so who's the lucky bloke?"

"My fiance," said Buffy holding up her left hand

"He has good taste."

"It was my Grams. Dean asked my brother-in-law for my hand and it was romantic."

"Wait, the bit got married?"  
"No, not Dawn. I have 3 other sisters. Look Spike, it's a long story. I'd rather not get into it."

"Okay, are you all right?"

"I'm just a little tired."

"How 'bout I walk you home, make you a cup a tea and put you down for a nap."

"I'm not a baby Spike."  
"No, but you are carrying one and I would just feel better if you just for once, follow directions."

"Fine."

"Lead the way."

"I have to make a phone call first okay."

"I'll wait over here, give you some privacy."

"Thanks," said Buffy pulling her cellphone from her pocket and dialing a number she had dialed many times before. 3 rings and Buffy got voicemail.

"This is Dean Winchester, I can't come to the phone right now. If this is my beautiful fiance Buffy, I miss you princess and I promise you that I will be back. I love you."

"Hey it's me, look I really need to talk to you okay. Please just call me when you get this. If you can't get ahold of me on my cell, I'll be at the Manor okay. I love you," and with that she hung up the phone.

"So, are you gonna talk?"

"No, um.., I'm not going home. I'm gonna go stay with my sisters, thanks for everything Spike."

"No problem."

"I'll see you around."

"Maybe."

TBC..

Chapter 17

Buffy orbed to her room in the manor, crawled in to bed and cried herself to sleep.

Outside Buffy's room

"Phoebe, what's wrong," asked Paige

"I don't know, she's feeling to much for me to decifer what it actually is."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for her to wake up and we need to get Piper and Leo."

Phoebe nodded in agreement and followed her sister down the stairs.

Couple of hours later

"Deeannn," screamed Buffy bolting upright in her bed.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe came running into the room.

"Honey, what's wrong," asked Piper

"What'd you see," asked Phoebe

"Dean he's in trouble. Oh, god. There's gonna be an accident. Paige we need to hurry."

"Where, sweetie?"

"Um, I, Salvation. Salvation, Minnesota."

"When?"

Buffy looked to her clock.

"Now, we gotta go."

"Wait."

"I can't, Dean he needs me I have to go."

"All right, just breathe. It's not good for the baby," blurted out Phoebe.

"You know," asked Buffy

"I had a vision not to long before you woke up."

"Your not mad."

"No, honey," said Piper pulling Buffy in for a hug

"Guys as much as I'm loving this bonding, we really need to go. Dean he needs me."

"All right."

Buffy held Piper's hand as Paige held Phoebe's and they orbed off to Salvation.

Salvation, Minnesota

Author's not: You all hopefully remember what the boys looked like after their run in with the demon and after the truck plowed into them. Well, I'm gonna try my hardest to make it seem like that.

Salvation, Site of the Wreck

Sam was the first to come to. He looked around and saw his dad and Dean both unconcious and unresponsive.

"Dean," shouted Sam "Dad?" Neither male moved at the sound of Sam's voice.

Moments later a flash of orbs showered down next to the totaled Impala.

"Buffy," called out Sam as the faces of the Halliwell girls appeared

"Oh my god," gasped Phoebe when she saw the wreckage

"Sammy," asked Buffy walking up to the car. Her gaze drifted to the back seat and when her eyes fell upon Dean's broken body. "Dean, oh god, Dean," she cried walking towards her future husband.

"Sam, what happen," asked Piper

"The demon, it possessed the driver of that truck. Shit, do you think he saw you guys orb."

"He may have," said Paige

"Don't worry," said Piper "Leo will take care of it. Phoebe call Leo and tell him what's happened. We need to go, the driver called the ambulance and paramedics should be here soon. Buffy, honey, we need to go," Piper said walking up to her sister.

"I can't leave him Piper, I can't."

"I know honey, but you have to just for a little while."

"Call us the instant you are at the hospital," said Piper

"Where will you guys be," asked Sam

"At one of the hotels. Leo will meet us there with everything we need to make sure our secret doesn't get out."

"Come on honey," said Paige pulling her broken sister from the wreckage. "We'll see him soon."

"Paige, are you ready," said Phoebe wrapping her arms around Buffy as if trying to protect her from anymore pain. She grabbed Paige's hand as Paige grabbed Piper's and the orbed to the hotel closest to the hospital.

Minutes after the sisters left, the paramedics and helicopter arrived to take the Winchester boys to the hospital.

"Is my father and brother all right," screamed Sam "Are they okay?"

"We'll know the extent of their conditions once we get to the hospital. Lie back so we can take care of you."

At the Hotel

Buffy had eventually stopped crying, but looked as in a state of shock.

"Phoebe," said Piper "Help her to the bed. Leeoo."

Seconds later Leo orbed into the room.

"I brought the powder. How is she," Leo asked noticing Buffy sitting on the bed.

"As well as can be expected. Look her over for me."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant, I want to make sure the shock hasn't hurt her or the baby."

"Okay," said Leo walking over to Buffy. "Hey, it's Leo, I'm gonna make sure everythings okay, allright."

Buffy could only nodded her head. Leo's hand past over Buffy's body, settling for a while on her stomach to make sure the baby was okay. "He or she is fine. They're strong," he said turning back to Buffy. "Like it's mother. He'll be okay. Look at me, you know that he'll be okay."

"Will he," asked Buffy "You didn't see him Leo. There was so much blood. God their was so much blood."

Buffy brought her hands to her face as she cried.

"She's right Leo," said Phoebe "How do you know?"

"Dean's fate is not to die tonight. The elders told me that he will live. But with his life their will be a sacrifice."

"What are you talking about," asked Paige "What sacrifice?"

"They didn't say."

"My baby," asked Buffy who was still in tears

"No, not your baby."

Just then Buffy's phone rang.

"Hello," answered Piper

"Hey," said Sam from the other side.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, just a couple of scratches and bruises."

"What about John?"

"Dad's fine, he's cut up as well as bruised."

"Dean?"  
"He's in a coma. The doctor said that Dean has a lot of internal bleeding along with a major concussion. They don't know why he's in a coma. I think he needs Buffy."

"We'll be right down," said Piper hanging up "That was Sam, we need to go. Paige help Buffy, Phoebe let's go."

Paige helped Buffy stand and they left the hotel and began to walk to the hospital.

Hospital

"Where are my brother and father," asked Sam

"Your father is being settled and your brother is still in surgery. Now sit still so I can clean this cut," said the nurse.

"Can I go see my Dad after this?"  
"Fine."

As soon as the nurse was done, Sam walked out of his room and walked into his father's.

"Hey, Sam. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, you?"

"Like I got hit by a tractor trailer, but I'll be fine. Dean?"

"Still in surgery. Buffy and her sisters are on their way."

"Great."

"Dad, don't start. Buffy is Dean's fiance. Dean needs her right now and the way Piper sounded on the phone, Buffy needs him too."

"Sorry, it's just."

"I know Dad, but this is Dean's choice. Accept it or you will lose him."

"I know Sammy, I know."

Receptions Desk

"Hi," said Piper walking up to the desk "We're looking for Sam, Dean and John Winchester."  
"Are you family?"

"Yes," said Phoebe "We're Sam's sister-in-laws. Dean's engaged to our sister, Buffy"

"Can I see him," asked Buffy walking towards the window. "Can I see Dean?"

"Sam's in room 108 and his father is in room 109."

"Where's Dean," asked Paige

"I'll let the younger Winchester boy tell you."

"Tell me what," asked a now angry Buffy

"Come on Sweetie," said Paige "Sam will tell us."

"Oh, god," said Buffy following her sisters

"He's fine okay, Leo wouldn't tell us otherwise."

The sister's made it to room 108 and 109.

"Sammy," cried Buffy throw herself into her future brother-in-laws arms. "Sammy, tell me he's okay."  
"I don't know yet, he's still in surgery."

"Oh, god," cried Buffy as she began to break down

"Hey," said Sam "He'll make it, he's a fighter. Besides he's got something to fight for. You."

"It's not just me anymore, Sammy."

"What are you talking about Buffy," asked Sam

Just then the Doctor, nurse and some ordorlies wheeled Dean into his room.

"Dean," said Buffy as she started towards his room

"Wait," said Piper holding Buffy back

"I need to see him," cried Buffy

"I know," Piper said "Let Phoebe and I talk to the Doctor and Paige will check on him. I don't think you can handle the shock. Stay with .

Piper pulled Sam away from Buffy.

"Keep her calm," Piper said "She's not in any condition to be over stressed."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's pregnant Sam. 2 months along."

"I'm gonna be an uncle."

"Yeah," said Piper with a smile

"So that's what she ment when she said, that Dean had something besides her to fight for," Sam said smiling "I'll watch over her. But you do know that she'll want to see him as soon as possible."  
"I know. Tell her to be patient."

"I will," said Sam walking over to Buffy and wrapping his arms around her.

"Phoebe, you and I will go talk to the Doctor's. Paige look in on Dean and make sure his apperance won't upset Buffy. Make him better without the Doctor's getting to suspicious."

"Okay," said Paige walking into Dean's room

"Doctor," said Phoebe as she and Piper walked up to the Doctor

"Yes," said Dr. Mendez

"How's he doing," asked Piper

"We don't think he'll make it through the night. He's suffered a major concussion and there is an extreme amount of internal bleed. He has a couple broken ribs, one of which pierced his left lung. Right now he's in a come, it would take a miracle for him to survive the night."

"Thank you," said Piper

"This is not good," said Phoebe "I don't think Buffy could handle it if anything happened to Dean."

"Nothing will happen to Dean Phoebe. Paige is healing some of his lesser wounds leaving him to heal the rest."

"How is he," asked Phoebe as Paige exited the room.

"I healed his concussion and some of the internal bleeding. That's the best I could do without the Doctors getting suspicious."

"It's okay," said Phoebe "You did what you could."

"Sam," said Piper "Go with Buffy to see Dean. We'll stay here and wait for Leo."

Buffy walked into Dean's room with Sam by her side and nothing could prepare for the sight that wait for her.

"Oh, god Dean," Buffy cried as she turned and buried her hand into Sam's shoulder.

Dean was hooked up to machines and there was a tube coming out of his mouth to help him breathe.

"Shit," cursed Sam

"Dean," said Buffy sitting in a chair besides Dean's bed. "Dean, you have to wake up. I have to tell you something I love you, please wake up."

Sam walked up behind Buffy and put his hand on her shoulder, offering her any kind of comfort he could give.

"What the hell is going on," said Dean as he watched his brother and Buffy cry over his still form.

TBC...

Chapter 18

Previously: "What the hell is going on," said Dean as he watched his brother and Buffy cry over his still form

Now:

"Please Dean, I love you," cried Buffy

"I love you too, god Buffy, I'm here," Dean said touching her cheek but she didn't react to his touch "What the fuck is happening to me? Sam, tell me you can see me. Sammy? Buffy?"

Dean ran out into the halls.

"Can anybody see me? Fuck, can anybody hear me? Leo, Paige? Piper? Phoebe? Anybody?"

"Doctor," Sam yelled from his room  
"Somebody help," cried a histarical Buffy

Piper ran up to her sister and pulled her away as the doctors came.  
"No," yelled Dean as he noticed something over his body "Get the fuck away from my body!"

He reached out to grabbed the demon and as he did the Demon stopped what it was doing and retreated back. The monitors returned to normal.

"Dean, please," cried Buffy walking up to him. "You have to wake up. Please."

"Is she okay," asked the Doctor

"She's pregnant, and seeing her fiance and the baby's father like this, well you can only guess, how she's feeling," said Piper.

"Shit," said Dean after hearing this

"Honey," said Phoebe "This isn't good for the baby. You need to sit down and relax."

"Have you eaten anything," asked Paige

"No, not since this morning before I found out."

"How bout Leo and I run and get some food and some drinks," said Piper

"I'm not really that hungry," said Buffy

"Well that's to bad," said Leo "You need to eat. We'll be back."

"Fine," said Buffy "I want umm, a cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, mayo, and hot sauce with exta pickles."

"Damn," said Phoebe

"Yep, definitely pregnant," said Paige

"Is that all," asked Piper

"Um, French fries, extra ketchup and a Diet coke."

"Okay," said Leo "Phoebe, Paige and Sam come with me so I can write down what you guys want as well."

"I'm not that hungry Leo," said Sam

"Well, that's to bad," said Piper "You need to eat as well. Go, I'll stay with Buffy till you get back."

Phoebe, Paige and Sam followed Leo out into the waiting room as Leo collected their orders.

"How are you holding up," asked Piper

"If it wasn't for this little one here," said Buffy bringing her hands to her stomach "I probably would have majorly lost it. But you and Leo are right, I need to stay calm for the baby," she turned to Dean, placing her hand on Dean's to bring it to her stomach. "You need to wake up. I can't do this without you."

"Okay," said Sam walking back into the room "Leo's waiting for you Piper."

"I'll be right back, okay honey."

Buffy nodded and gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks," said Buffy

"You're my baby sister, I love you."

"I love you too, Piper."

Piper left the room to join her sisters and Leo.

"Hey, how are you," began Sam but Buffy cut him off mid sentence

"I'm fine Sam. How's John?"

"Oh, shit," said Sam "I'll be right back," he said racing over to his father's room

"He can be just as forgetable as you sometimes," Buffy said walking over to the chair and sat beside him. "Hey I have an idea, if it's a boy how bout we give him the middle name Sam for his uncle. Please Dean you have to wake up."

Buffy began to cry again as John and Sam walked into the room.

"Hey," said John

"How are you," asked Buffy

"I'll live. Sam told me about the baby."

"John, I swear," began Buffy but John held up his hand and cut her off

"Don't. I know this is my son's child and I just want to say congratulations. I guess I'm going to be a grandfather after all."

Buffy smiled for the first time since Dean left.

"Hey, we're back," said Phoebe walking into the room "Oh, hey John, if we knew you were awake we would have gotten you something. I know how terrible hospital food is."

"That's okay, Buffy go eat you too Sam."

"What about you," asked Sam

"I want to talk to Dean, go."

"I'll be right back," said Buffy pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead.

Buffy and Sam left the room to eat, giving John some alone time with his eldest son.

"Hey, Dean. You know I'm actually starting to like her. Don't fuck this up son, she needs you, you have to wake up."

"Dad," yelled Dean waving his hands in front of his Dad's face. "You have to hear me, Dad."

Dean saw that he wasn't getting a reaction, he just leaned against the wall.

"Help me," Dean heard someone yell "Please can anybody hear me. Hello."

"Who are you," asked Dean

"You can see me," she asked (We'll call her Marie for the sake of having a name)

"Yeah and I'm guessing you can see me too?"

"What's going on," Marie asked

"I don't know, but I'm not liking it. What happened to you?"

"I came in for a check-up and the Doctor found something and he said it was a simple procedure. That was 6 months ago. You?"

"Car Accident. You have no idea how badly I want to wake up right now."

As the words left Dean's mouth, he heard Buffy scream down the hall.

"Somebody help!"

Doctors rushed into the room followed by some nurses.

"No," screamed Dean running into his room "I'm not ready to die yet."

"You may not be ready, but it's your time," said Marie walking into the room

"You, your doing this to me."

"I'm sorry, I have to, it's my job."

"No, you will let me live. You see that girl over there, the blond. That's my fiance, she's carrying my baby. I promised her I wasn't going to leave her."

"Sometimes promises are broken. I'm sorry."

"No get away from my body," he yelled.

"Sooner or later, you will give up. I'll give you a little more time."

As she disappeared the monitors went back to normal.

"Thank god," cried Buffy rushing back over to Dean.

John felt something was off so he got dressed and began to investigate. John made his way to the basement and was greeted by a familar face.

"Hello John," said the Demon

"You will let my son live."

"Sorry but I don't have that kind of power."

"But you know someone who does. Let my son live you son of a bitch."

"And what do I get in return?"

"The colt and Me."

"Intresting. So if I let your son live, you'll give me the colt and you."

"Yes."

"Fine, you have one hour. You better have the colt not a fake, because if you double cross me, I will kill both your sons and Dean's girlfriend right in front of you," the Demon said noticing the look on his face. "Didn't think I knew about her, did you."

"Just keep up your end and I'll keep up mine," John said exiting the basement

Back Upstairs

"Sam," said John walking down the hall

"Dad, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Don't worry about it. Listen, I need you to give me the Colt."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me Sam and don't give me "I don't have it," I know you do."

"What are you going to do," asked Sam giving John the Colt.

"Don't worry about it. Paige, I have some business to take care of. Don't let Sam out of your site."

"Okay, Mr. Winchester."

"Paige, Call me John."

"Okay John."

With that John left to keep his end of the bargain.

TBC... By the way Dean doesn't go all berserk the way he did on the show. He does eventually deal with the death of his dad.


	7. Chapter 19 through 22

Chapter 19

Previously: With that John left to keep his end of the bargain.

Now:

John's room

"All right, I kept my end of the bargain."

"Fine."

"Wait, I want to say goodbye to my sons."

"Okay, but after that you will return here and give me what I want."

John walked into Dean's room to see if the Demon had held up the end of his bargain.

AnotherRoom

"So," Marie said "Are you ready?"

"No, but what choice to I have."

Marie placed her hand on Dean's head, but just as she began she was stopped.  
"Wait," she screamed "There's still time, I can do this."

She was sucked back to wherever she came from, leaving Dean to fade back into his body.

Dean's room

Dean gasped as awoke to a tube down his throat.

"Dean," yelled Buffy running towards a couphing Dean.

"Doctor," yelled Sam as Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo ran into the room.

The Doctor came running into the room to remove the tube from Dean's throat.

"Everyone please leave so that I can examine him," said Dr. Mendez

"Please let me stay," asked Buffy

"Buffy," gasped Dean

"It will be just a couple of minutes, please wait in the hall."

"Fine, I'll be right back," said Buffy giving Dean a kiss on his forehead and left with Sam, John, Leo and her sisters.

Out in the hall

"He's awake," said Buffy jumping up and down crying.

"Calm down," said Phoebe pulling her sister into her arms

Dr.Mendez walked out to the group of people waiting for news.

"Well it appears that his concussion is gone and he seems to be doing better. We're gonna keep him a couple of days to make sure that the bleeding has stopped. Buffy he's asking for you."

"Go ahead," said Sam "I'll see him later, he needs YOU."

Buffy left her sisters, Sam and John and walked into Dean's room.

Dean's room

"Hey," said Dean "What are ya doin' standing all the way over there? How bout a kiss?"

"Don't you ever," stormed a very pissed off Buffy "Ever do that to me again. I.,,"

Tears began to fall from Buffy's eyes.

"I'm sorry, god, Princess come here," said Dean pulling Buffy into his arms. "I'm sorry, I..., Wait, I remember something now. I remember you talking to me about names."

"Oh," said Buffy sitting up "Um.., I, um,.., Maybe I should tell you when you're better."

"No, tell me now."

"But, I...,"

"Just tell me," said Dean already knowing what she was going to tell him, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh god, that's..,"  
"I know it's much and I know we didn't plan this and I," said Buffy pacing back and forth, rambling on.

"Buffy, please sit down."

Buffy looked at Dean and sat in the chair beside his bed.

"No, come sit by me," said Dean patting the spot on his bed.

"Okay," said Buffy climbing on the bed.

"I know."

"What do you mean "I know."?"

"I knew that you were pregnant."

"How?"

"When I was in a coma, I was kinda... out of my body."  
"Huh?"

"It was like my soul was walking around and,.. Now don't get mad, I overheard Sam telling the Doctor, I guess I was overwhelmed and it made me fight harder."

"So you're not mad?"

"What? No," said Dean pulling in Buffy for a kiss but hissed as pain shot through his body.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, actually it's not as bad. The nurse gave me something for the pain. Come here," said Dean pulling Buffy closer to him. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too, you have no idea."

"I agree with what you said earlier, about the baby's middle name. If it's a boy."

"I think he'll be honored."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Hmmm," sighed Buffy as she snuggled deep into Dean's chest.

Dean's room about a half hour later

"Dean," whispered John as he walked into the room "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hang on. Buffy, hey," he said as she woke up "Go get something to eat, gotta feed the baby too ya know."

"I'll be right back," she said giving him a kiss and walking out of the room

"What's up Dad?"

"Listen, I know I haven't been the best dad and I know I haven't always been there for you but I want you to know that I love you son. I just wanted you to know that."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"You'll make a great father and tell Buffy, tell Buffy that I'm sorry for everything I said. I love you son," John said giving his son a hug "I'll always be here for you."

"Dad, what is going on?"  
"Take care of Sam."

And with that John left Dean's room

"Buffy," said John "Take care of my son for me and make sure that this little one here is loved."

"I will and he or she already is."

John left Buffy and walked into his room

"Well," the Demon said "I held up my end of the bargain."

"Do it."

Outside John's room Sam noticed his father on the ground, he dropped his cup of coffee and ran towards his father.

"Daadd," yelled Sam "Help, somebody Hellppp."

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo came running in.

"Oh god," gasped Phoebe

"Leo," pleaded Sam

Leo knealt beside the younger Winchester and tried to see if he could do anything to heal the elder Winchester.

"I'm sorry Sam, but there isn't anything I can do."

"What no," yelled Sam

"I'm sorry."

The doctors came running in and did everything in there power to save John but he was dead. Dr. Mendez called the time of death and had the coroners pick up the body of John Winchester.

TBC... Buffy and Dean are in for a real surprise and Riley's back. Sorry about Spike. He really didn't deserve to be bashed, so I laid off. Yes, John's dead and I really wanted to save him but his death would fuel Sam and Dean's need to end this.

Chapter 20

Dean's Room

"Dean," said Sam walking into the room

"What's up Sammy?"

"It's Dad," Sam said as Dean sat up

"Sam?"

"Dad's dead, Dean."

"What happened?"

"We don't know, Leo tried to heal him, but there wasn't anything he could do."

"Fuck," yelled Dean

"Oh, god," said Buffy "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do."

"It'll be okay, I just want you to stay calm, okay."

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to the doctor and see what I can do about getting you released sooner."

"All right," said Dean giving Buffy a quick kiss

Buffy left and Dean turned to Sam

"We will find the Demon," said Dean "And we will finish this."

"I know Dean, but without the colt, without Dad."

"What do you mean "without the colt", Sammy?"

"Dad took it from me and I searched him for the colt, it wasn't on him."

"Shit."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Sam, I don't know."

"I heard about the baby, congratulations."

"Thanks, how does it feel knowing you're gonna be an uncle."

"I don't know, I guess I should ask you the same question about becoming a father."

"I'm a little scared Sam, I don't know if I know how to be a father."

"You practically raised me Dean."

"Yeah and look how you turned out," said Dean with a smirk.

"Hey! You'll be great and you have Leo to talk to for advice."

"I guess so. I just wish Dad would be here to see his grandchild."

Buffy walked into the room and Sam excused himself to talk to Leo.

"Babe?"

"Yeah."

"How come, um, when I was in a coma. How come you didn't try to heal me?"  
"Leo advised against it. With the extent of your injuries and him just finding out I was pregnant, we didn't know the effect it would have on the baby, so Leo told us to wait and he'd heal you when we got back to the manor."

"Oh!"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just figured that um, you'd try to heal me."  
"I did. Leo came in, saw what I was doing and put a stop to it."

"Why?"

"Because, Leo said there was a possibility that healing you could drain me. The stress itself from healing you would take it's toll on me and I would loose the baby."

"Well, then I very glad that you didn't heal me."

"I would've if I could've trust me."

"I know, this baby comes first and I love the fact that you are carrying me child. You are going to be so beautiful."

"HEY!"  
"Not that you aren't now, you're gorgeous, but the fact that your having my baby makes you even more beautiful."

"Aww," said Buffy pulling Dean in for a kiss.

A knock at the door interrupted Buffy and Dean.

"Am I interrupting anything," said Piper poking her head in through the door.

"No," said Buffy

"Doctor said one more day and then you can go home. Buffy come on. You need rest and I'm not sure the Doctor will let you stay in your condition."

"But Piper I want to stay with him."

"I know you do honey, but you're pregnant, and..."

"Babe, your sister's right. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Leo said he'll stay with Dean."

"Fine," said Buffy "I'll be back in the morning," she said giving him a kiss.

"Be sure to eat," Dean said "I want the three most important people I love strong and healthy. Make sure Sam gets some rest and eats as well."

As Buffy left leaving Dean to his thoughts, not knowing what was coming.

TBC...

Chapter 21

The Next Morning

Buffy walked quietly into Dean's room, walked up to his bed and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Hey," said Dean smiling into the kiss

"Morning. The doctor said that he's gonna check you over and then we get to go home."

"Thank God," Dean said as he started to climb out of the bed only to have Buffy push him back down. "Hey, I thought you said I could leave."

"You can after the Doctor checks you over."

"And when will that be."

"I see someones in a hurry to get out of here."

"You have no idea."

"Well be patient."

"How are you feeling this morning? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, just a bit of morning sickness. It's normal."

Just then Buffy hiccuped and and orby bubble rose from her mouth.

"Is that normal?"

"I guess the baby has a bit of whitelighter in her."

"Or him."

"Yes, or him."

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't know if I want to know."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want it to be a surprise. Like a christmas present."

"What if I wanna know?"

"Why?"  
"So that Sammy and I can start the nursery."

"Oh, well than you're going to have to talk to the doctor at the next ultrasound."

"When's that"  
"In a couple of days."

"I'll be there."

"I love you," said Buffy giving Dean a kiss.

"I love you too, princess," said Dean returning the kiss and then he bent down and pressed a kiss to her abdomen. "I love you too, baby."

"Stop or you're gonna make me cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry it's normal as well. All my hormones are out of wack."

"Looks like I have a long talk with Leo ahead of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he knows how to do all of this, what to expect and I don't want to be throw off balance."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I told you, it's just hormones."

"Look out," said Leo as he entered the room with Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Sam. "She's gonna start the crying thing."

"I'm pregnant," said Buffy with tears in her eyes. "I am entitled to the crying thing."

"Look at what you did Leo," said Phoebe wrapping her sister in a hug.

"I'm sorry," said Leo

"It's okay, for some reason I'm just over emotional."

"How's everyone," asked Doctor Matthews as he pulled Dean's charts from the end of his bed.

"Fine," said Dean "Can I leave now?"  
"Not yet," said Dr. Matthews "I have to check your vitals and see how your other injuries are doing."

"We'll be outside," said Buffy giving Dean a kiss and leaving the room with her sister, Sam and Leo.

"Are you sure you're okay," said Paige once they were in the hall.

"Yeah I'm just overexcited I guess, with everything that's been going on I'm a little tired I guess."  
"Leo, why don't you and I take Buffy back to the manor, so you can look her over," said Piper "And Paige can bring Dean, Sam and Phoebe with her."

"I'm fine Piper, I don't want to leave him."

"Buffy, I just want to make sure you're fine."

"Piper," said Buffy giving Piper her resolve face.

"Fine, but once we get home, Leo's looking you over."

"Fine. I can handle taking Dean home."

"Okay, so that leaves Paige bringing Sam and Phoebe and Leo's got me so, that's all figured out."

Just then Dr. Matthews walked out.

"Well it appears that his vitals are much stronger and he seems to be healing quite nicely. I want to scedule an appointment in the next couple of days for a routine checkup."

"Um, Dr. Matthews, we're heading back to San Francisco and we'll have Dean checked out there," said Piper

"Okay, I'll transfer his records over to the hospital and once the papers are signed he's free to go."

"I'll do it," said Sam "I'll be right back. Make sure he doesn't try and make a break for it."

"Don't worry, he won't," said Buffy.

"But, I really don't want to be here."

"I know, but Sammy says stay, so... you're stuck here."

"How come when I call him Sammy I get bitched at, but when you do it he just smiles and brushes it off."

"Don't know. You'll have to ask him after you get checked out."

"Fine," said Dean crossing his arms as the doctor walked into the room.

"Ms. Summers can you wait outside while I look over the patient."

"I'll be right outside," said Buffy giving Dean a quick kiss to the forehead and walked out of the room.

"So Doc, how's everything going?"  
"Well we'll find out after a quick examanation."

Outside Dean's room

"So," said Buffy with a hand rested on her stomach "Are you gonna take after your father or me? God, I never thought this day would ever happen. I never thought that I would ever get pregnant or ever find someone who loves me as much as your father does. We have to keep him safe, because you sure as hell know that he will do everything in his power to keep us safe from this demon."

"Damn staight he will,"said Sam walking towards Buffy "As will I, that is my nephew you're carrying."

"Or niece," said Buffy "Woah, holly shit. I think Dean and I have a future soccer star on our hands. Come here," Buffy said grabbing Sam's hand and placing it on her stomach.

"I think it's just gas," said Piper comming around the corner with Leo, Phoebe and Paige "That doesn't happen till a bit later."

"Oh," said Buffy blushing

"What's my future wife blushing at now," said Dean walking out of his room with the Doctor at his side.

"She thought the baby was kicking and she placed my hand on her stomach to feel and well, Piper says it's just gas."

"Really," said Dean with a laugh

"Hey," said Buffy "I'm new at this."

"Don't worry honey," said Piper "We'll all be here to help."

"Thanks guys," said Buffy with tears welling up in her eyes

"Oh, jeez here she goes again," said Dean

"Get used to it," said Phoebe "It happens alot."

"Along with 2 a.m. cravings," said Leo

"And mood swings," said Paige

"Shit," said Dean running a hand through his hair

"There will be none of that either," said Phoebe

"What," said Dean

"No cursing," said the Halliwell sisters laughing at what had just happened.

"Ha ha," said Dean "Can I go now," he asked turning to Dr. Matthews

"You're free to go Mr. Winchester."

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Dean wrapping his arm around Buffy's waist and they walked out off the hospital with Sam, Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo following behind.

TBC... See I told you I would clear everything up. I'm gonna skip a couple months ahead.

Chapter 22

Buffy and Dean were married about 3 weeks later in a small ceremony surrounded by their family and friends. Buffy's now 5 months pregnant and pretty big for 5 months. Leo had healed Dean and Sam the second they got to the manor. It's the middle of the night and Buffy's craving some Fudge Chocolate Chip ice cream and they had run out the night before.

"Dean," said Buffy poking Dean in the shoulder to wake him up "Dean, I'm hungry."  
"Hmm," said Dean mumbling into the pillow

"Deeeaann."

"What," asked a very sleepy Dean

"I want ice cream."

"There's some in the freezer."

"Not the kind I want."

"Fine what kind do you want."

"Fudge Chocolate Chip with extra chocolate syrup."

"Fine, but I better be scoring some major points here."

"Hey, I'm carrying YOUR baby mister."

"And I love you more and more each day."

"Liar, I'm big as a blimp, I'm eating more than I should," Buffy started with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, you're incredibly beautiful and we'll find out tommorrow why you're eating more than you should."

"I love you," Buffy said giving Dean a kiss

"I love you too," he said as he deepened the kiss. "I'll be right back," said Dean as he pulled away reaching for his pants.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you were hungry."  
"I was but know I just want you," she sai pulling Dean back into the bed and deepening the kiss.

They spent most of the night exploring each others bodies and discussing what to name the baby.

9 O'Clock in the morning.

Dean awakes to the sound of his and Buffy's alarm clock. He rolls over and wraps his arm around her body and snuggles into her warm body.

"Hmm, Buffy... Buffy."

"What?"

"You need to wake up."

"Why?"  
"Remember your doctor's appointment. The one at 10:30."

"I don't want to."

"Well you have to. Now up, gotta see how that little one in there is doing," he said placing a kiss to her growing abdomen.

"Fine, but I'm taking a shower alone. So don't even think about it Winchester," she yelled and slammed the bathroom door.

"Shit," cursed Dean "What the hell did I do now?"

"Hey," said Leo as he poked his head through the door. "Everything okay?"

"She's pissed off at something. You and I both know that Buffy only calls me "Winchester" when she's pissed off at me."

"It's mood swings, trust me. I went through them with Piper. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," said Dean running a hand through his hair.

30 Minutes later

"Well let's go, Winchester. You woke me up, so let's go," she said heading out the room and down the stairs

"I'm coming," said Dean as he pulled on his shoes and followed her to his Impala, which was now fully repaired.

Downtown at the Hospital

"Hi, I'm Dr. Nikolai. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. Follow me," she said leading them down the hall and into the room. "Alright Mrs. Winchester, climb up onto the table and will start the sonogram.

Buffy climbed up onto the table with the help of her husband and laid back.

"Um, Dr. Nikolai I have a couple of questions," said Buffy

"Okay."

"Is there any reason why I'm so big for 5 months?"

"And so bitchy," added Dean

"Watch it Winchester or you're sleeping on the couch."

"Well," said Dr. Nikolai "We'll find out as soon as we can."

Dr. Nikolai began to start the procedure and quickly brought up a picture on the sonogram machine.

"Well, here's the heartbeat..."

"What," asked Buffy

"I should say "heartbeats"."

"Wait," began Dean "Heartbeats?"

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, you're having twins."

And with that Dean Winchester dropped his wife's hand and fell to the ground.

TBC... Any suggestions for baby names?


	8. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Yeah, Dean fainted and yeah, Buffy's having twins. Sam's getting his powers soon as well.

"Dean," yelled Buffy as she watched her husband fall to the ground "Shit, I... Dean? Baby?"  
"He's fine, Mrs. Winchester, when most men get a shock like this, they tend to faint. Trust me, I've seen this before."

"Should we wake him up?"

"Hang on, let me take your babies first picture and...," Dr. Nikolai began "here you are and now you can wake him up."

Buffy wipped the cool gel from her abdomen and hopped down off the table, to wake up her unconcious husband.

"Dean," Buffy began as she tried to shake him awake "DEAN," Buffy yelled and then did the only thing she could think off, she kissed him. Dean felt his wife beginning to kiss him and he responded slowly making his way back to reality.  
"Hmmm,"Dean said waking up "Now that's how I would love to wake up."

Realization dawned on Dean as he remembered why he fainted in the first place.

"Did the Doctor really say twins?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm a little shocked and uh..., Did she say what they were?"  
"No, but if you want to ask her and she'll tell you. But I don't want to know. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now let's go Winchester."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Dean giving a mock solute. "Hang on a second, I wanna talk to the doctor real quick. I'll be right back," Dean said giving his wife a quick kiss.

"Well, hurry up. I can't wait to tell my sisters the good news."

"Dr. Nikolai," Dean said walking up to his wife doctor.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester."

"Dean, please."

"Yes, Dean."

"I just wanted to know the sex of the babies."

"Well, it's very difficult to tell with the position of each fetus. Maybe at the next appointment we'll be able to tell."

"Thanks, it's just that Sam and I wanted to start the nursery and it would help I guess," said Dean as he began to walk away.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Stick with neutrals. Greens, yellows. Then throw in pinks and blues, even reds."

"Thanks, I'll see you at the next appointment."

Back at the Manor

"Hey Sam," said Phoebe walking into the room. "Sam," questioned Phoebe as she noticed the younger Winchester with his head in his hands in obvious pain. "Sam," called Phoebe again rushing towards Sam and then kneeling beside him.

"Phoebe," questioned Sam looking down to where Phoebe had knelt

"You okay," she asked bringing a hand to his shoulder

"Fine um... Phoebe?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know when you're getting a premonition?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it just hits me and bam, flashes of people, places and what might happen. Why?"

"I don't know. But I've been seeing things lately, before they happen and I guess that's what's been happening to me."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"I think I get premonitions like yours, except mine feel like someone's dropping a 2x4 on my head."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me your hands."

"Why?"

"So I can read you."

Phoebe grabbed Sam's hands and brought them into her own and within an instant Phoebe was hit with everything Sam had seen and was still seeing.

"Holy, umm.. Sam, how long has this been happening?"

"Since, uh, before Jess died. I saw what was going to happen and..."

"You saw her die."

"Yeah and I just sat by and watched as she died."

"No, Sam no, it's not your fault. Some visions are ment to show you the way. Some are ment to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a guy that I was seeing and when I got a vision of him dying. So I everytime I saved him, I only got a new vision of him dying. If I kept on saving him, in 6 months I would have died too. So in the end, I had to let him die."

"So what you're saying is I should leave well enough alone and not let the guilt eat me up?"

"Exactly. I know you loved Jess and part of you still does. She wouldn't want this for you. She would want you to be happy."

"You really think so?"  
"No, I know so."

"Well then I guess I can finally do what I've been wanting to.. Well since I met you that is,"Sam said as he leaned in and kissed Phoebe.

Just as Phoebe went to deepen the kiss, in walked, well waddled, a very pregnant Buffy, followed by one extremely stunned Dean.

"Hey guys," said Buffy walking into the living room, but stopped short by the sight she walked in on. "Um,.. Guys?"

"Oh, hey sweetie," said Phoebe pulling away from Sam.

"Hey guys, how was the appointment," asked Sam

"Now none of that little brother," said Dean stepping around his wife

"Um, this isn't what it looks like," began Phoebe

"It looks like you were playing tonsil hockey with Sammy," laughed Buffy

"Okay, then I guess it's exactly what it looks like," said Sam

TBC... Yeah I think Sammy needed some lovin' and I think Phoebe was just the one to give it to him. I like Coop, I do, but I don't think he's right for this story. Henry and Paige are together, but he won't be in the story, you'll hear from him from time to time and Paige'll talk about him, but no Henry appearances.


	9. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Way to go Sammy," said Dean

"HEY," shouted Phoebe and Buffy while Sam just blushed.

"What? It's about time Sammy get a little lovin'."

"Excuse my husband here, he just got a big shock and fainted. I don't think the blood has traveled back to his head yet."

"Wait," began Sam to his brother "You fainted?"

"Yeah, what of it," said Dean straightening his shoulders and trying to appear tough.

"Why'd you faint," asked Phoebe

"Wait," said Buffy "We have to get everyone else. Paige, Leo, Piper," yelled Buffy

"What," said Piper walking into the room with Paige and Leo

"Phoebe," asked Paige

"Yeah?"

"Why does it look like you've been playing tonsil hockey?"  
"Yeah and why is Sam blushing," asked Leo

"Never mind that," said Phoebe "Dean fainted and Buffy has news."

"You fainted," asked Leo

"Let's get back on topic," asked Piper

"Well we're gonna need at least one more of everything," said Buffy

"What are you talking about," asked Paige

"We're having twins," shouted Buffy

"Oh my god," said Phoebe wrapping her sister in a giant hug, which Piper and Paige joined once the shock wore off.

"Well that would explain why you fainted."

"Can it Sammy," said Dean

"You have to admit," began Leo "It is kinda funny."

"No it's not," said Dean

"Aw, don't worry baby," said Buffy "They're only joking."

"Sure they are."

"Don't worry Dean. Leo and I are only joking."  
"Let's celebrate," said Paige

"P3," asked Piper

"P3," they all agreed

"But first," said Dean "I'm taking my wife upstairs for a nap."

"But I'm not tired," said Buffy

"Just follow me," said Dean and when she began to protest he said,"Please."

"Fine, I'll be back. You have some serious talking to do," said Buffy to Phoebe.

Dean lead Buffy up to their room. Once outside the door Dean told Buffy to close her eyes.

"But...,"

"Just close them."

"Fine," she said as she closed her eyes

Dean opened the door and led his wife to the once closet.

"Okay, open."

"What happened to my closet?"

"Sam, Leo and I turned it into a nursery or that's what it will be once it's been decorated."

"It's perfect, but you do know we're not here permently."

"What do you mean?"

"If we stay here they will be under constant attack."

"How so?"

"The manor is always under attack, demons attack every other day. I can't handle the constant worry of what demon wants me or my children dead."

"I will not let that happen," said Dean as he pulled his upset wife into his arms "I will protect you and our children with everything I have. I will NOT let anyone hurt you or them," he said bringing his hands to her abdomen. Once his hands settled on her stomach, Dean kneeled down and placed a kiss on each side of her stomach, one for each baby. "You hear that. Daddy loves you both and he will do everything in his power to keep you both and mommy safe."

"It's not us I'm worried about."

"What are you talking about," he asked getting back on both feet.

"It's you I'm worried about."

"Explain?"

"I'm just worried, we've all gone through training and I know you've been trained by your dad but it's not the same. What if you can't get to your gun or Sam, what if he can't get to you or you can't get to him? You both need to train, just as Phoebe, Paige, Piper and I have. You both need to learn to fight and I think Sam should train with Phoebe to help with his visions. Since I'm in no condition to train you, you should train with Paige or Leo."

"Really?!"

"Look, I love you and you know that. But the night of the accident scared the shit out of me and I realized how close I almost came to loosing you. When I got that vision, I felt like someone ripped out my heart and I couldn't breathe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Tears began to fall down Buffy's face as Dean pulled her into his arms.

"I thought I already told you that you would never lose me. You're stuck with me Winchester," he said as he placed a kiss to her lips.

"Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way," Buffy said as she pulled Dean into a deeper kiss. "Ow," Buffy said as she suddenly pulled away.

"What?!"

"Give me your hand," she said as she pulled Dean's hand to her abdomen

"What, what was that?"

"That, Dean Winchester was your children!"

"Wow," he said pressing his hands to each side of her abdomen "This is absolutely amazing and you, my love are absolutely beautiful," Dean pulled Buffy in for another kiss, letting what he was feeling pour into the kiss.

"I love you," said Buffy pulling away once air became an issue.

"God, I love you too, so much."

"I hate to ruin the moment," said Sam poking his head in through the door "But are you two gonna get ready?"

"Huh," said Dean turning towards his brother

"P3, You know for the party?!"

"Oh," said Buffy pulling away "Just give us a minute."

And with a spin, Buffy was dressed in a blood red tank and black jeans with a pair of sneakers(She's pregnant she needs to be comfy.) Dean's jaw dropped at the sight of his wife. She looked absolutely stunning.

"God, you're beautiful," said Dean

"You're not so bad yourself Winchester, now it's your turn."

"Huh?"

"Do a spin?"  
"Are you insane?"

"It's the only way it works, do a spin."

"Fine," huffed Dean as he did a spin and in an instant Dean was dressed in a pair of blue faded jeans and a black tee-shirt that seemed to cling to all of his muscles.

"All right," said Buffy grabbing her purse "Let's go."

Buffy walked out of the room, leaving Sam and Dean to follow.


	10. Baby Shower and Spike

Chapter 25

Previously: Buffy, Dean and Sam head off to join the girls and Leo at P3.

P3

"All right," said Buffy "Lets get this party over with so I can head home, crawl into my husband's arms and just pass out."

"You tired baby," said Dean pulling his wife into his arms.

"Somewhat. It's just been a long day."

"Maybe I should just take her home, Sam?"

"Um, hang on. Maybe we should just go in for a little while. I mean...," began Sam

"What's goin' on Sam," asked Dean

"Nothing, just Piper wanted you to come out for a little while."

"Sam," said Dean in a stern voice

"Phoebe's so gonna kill me. They're throwing you guys a baby shower."

"Really," said Buffy with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, now can we go inside," said Sam "I don't think I have to tell you to act surprised."

"Nope," said Buffy with a big smile on her face.

Buffy, Dean and Sam entered the club to find it transformed for a baby shower.

"Surprise," shouted the girls and Leo.

"Oh god, you guys," said Buffy as tears fell from her eyes.

"Here we go again," said Leo, earning a smack from his wife, Phoebe and Paige which caused Buffy to smile.

"Hello Luv," came a voice from behind her sisters.

Buffy was shocked to see Spike walk from behind them.

"Spike, what are you doing here?"  
"Came to see you. You look absolutely stunning, Pet."

"Thank you," said Buffy

"When are you due," asked Spike

"My wife is due in about 5 months," said Dean possively wrapping an arm around Buffy.

"Looks like someones got his knickers in a twist. No worries mate, I'm not here to steal the Mrs. I'm just here to see an old friend and wish her well on the lil nibblet there. And I have a present for the lil bit there," Spike said handing Buffy the gift.

"Spike you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to Buff and besides, I wanted to."

Buffy opened the present to reveal a bright pink pig.

"Mr. Gordo," gasped Buffy with tears rolling down her face. "Thank you Spike. Where'd you get him?" Buffy cried as she wrapped her arms around Spike enveloping him in a hug.

"You're welcome Luv, I kinda had a feeling the last day that I wasn't gonna make it and what was gonna happen so I shipped Mr. Gordo here to my old place in New York and just remember where I stuck him. So after the day at the clinic, I went to New York and grabbed him."

"What were you doin' at the clinic, Buffy," asked Sam

"I went there to see if I was pregnant. I ended up running into Spike on my way out and he sensed something was different about me."

"So Spike knew you were pregnant before I did," asked Dean slighty jealous that her ex knew about his children before he did.

"Dean, please don't, okay. I didn't tell him. Spike found out all on his own. If you want to get technical, I told you first."

"What do you mean," asked Sam

"I called Dean's cellphone right after I found out, but I got the answering machine instead and then Spike showed up and that's when Spike found out. Now stop being jealous and thank Spike," said Buffy

"Thank you Spike," said Dean sticking his hand out for a hand shake.

"No worries mate," said Spike accepting Dean's hand. "Have you seen the Poofter, Buffy?"

"Angel's kind of dead, Spike," said Buffy.

"What happened?"

"He attacked me and Dean a couple of months ago. I ended up having to killing him, he was gonna kill Dean and he almost killed me," Buffy rambled in a panicked voice.

"Calm down luv. Glad someone finally did it. 'Cording to Wes and them, Peaches went insane with power a couple months ago. Besides it was self-defense. Wanker tried to kill you."

"How bout we stop with all the unhappy and open presents," said Phoebe.

"Wait a second," said Sam. "How did Spike find out if you didn't tell him Buffy?"

"Probably 'cause I'm a vampire and her scent was off," replied Spike.

"You dated another vampire," said Dean whose jaw started to clench.

"Yeah, I told you about this," said Buffy.

"So you just happen to leave out the fact that he's a vampire?"

"What's your point? At the time he was the only one I could turn to, the only one who knew what it was like. Yeah, he's a vampire, so what. He also happens to be one of my best friends. So if you don't like it Winchester, you can fuck off," yelled Buffy.

"Calm down luv. You don't wanna go upset the nibblets," said Spike trying to calm a very angry Buffy down.

"How'd you know there was more than one," asked Dean.

"Hearing, I can hear 3 sets of heartbeats. I'll tell you again. I'm not here to steal your wife, yeah, I love the girl, what of it. With me and Buff, we were either trying to kill each other or fuck each other senseless. We've gotten past all that, we're finally friends. And you know what you got the one thing I've always wanted."

"What's that," asked Dean.

"A family with the woman that I love. So, cherish it. Look Buff, I gotta go, I told Bit that I'd stop and see her and the gang before go back to L.A.," said Spike.

"How come your going to L.A.," asked Buffy.

"Gotta fix what Peaches broke. See you soon luv and don't be too hard on him. He doesn't wanna loose what matters to him. Even if he is a git, I'm glad you finally have what you deserve."

"Thank you Spike and I'll see you soon. Tell Dawnie I miss her and I'll try and stopped by."

"Sure thing Pet," said Spike with a wave as he disappeared.

"Now can we get back to the shower," asked Paige.

"I agree," said Piper.

Buffy just nodded her head and sat down next to her sisters.

"Baby," began Dean.

"Don't alright, let's just have a nice evening out and then we'll talk about you being an insensitive ass," said Buffy.

"Look," said Leo. "Why don't us guys just leave you girls to the open presents and we'll go check out things for the nursery."

"Okay," said Piper. "See you at home."

"Yeah," Leo said giving his wife a kiss. "Come on guys."

Dean walked up to his wife.

"I love you alright and I'm sorry," he said trying to pull his wife in for a hug and kiss but with no evail.

Dean got up with a sigh and join Leo and his brother.

"It'll be fine," said Phoebe.

"I know," said Buffy. "But I really wanted him to go, the smell of his aftershave was makin me want puke."

"Ha," laughed Piper. "I said the same thing when me and Leo were arguing. Just remember to communicate or you'll be walking a mile in each others shoes. Literally."

The girls spent the next half hour ooing and awwing over all the baby clothes and stuffed animals while the guys were checking out ways to surprise Buffy with the nursery.

TBC...


End file.
